


Has tu Magia

by Jessica_Adams



Series: Wizard' Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Bisexual Dean, Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Adams/pseuds/Jessica_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak es un genio consultor de vestidos de boda solicitado por todas las novias a lo largo del país. Dean Winchester es el director ejecutivo de Motor Mojo, una cadena de talleres de reparación de automóviles. Durante un trabajo, Cas conoce a Jo, una futura novia luchando por elegir un vestido, y a su mejor amigo Dean. Las chispas vuelan entre ambos hombres, pero hay un problema: Cas piensa que Dean es el prometido de Jo.</p><p>Traducción autorizada por Kicon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has tu Magia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Work Your Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157373) by [Kicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicon/pseuds/Kicon). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece; yo solo traduzco por diversión, amor al fandom y a esta historia.

**Principios de Enero**

 

 

Una mujer estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, cubierta con un vestido manga larga de encaje blanco. La prenda abrazaba su delgada figura hasta sus muslos, desde donde se ensanchaba gradualmente. Su cabello iba recogido en un simple moño adornado con una flor blanca. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al tiempo que asentía, juntando sus manos frente a ella. Se giró para enfrentar a su séquito.

 

“¡Este es!” Declaró felizmente.

 

El séquito comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear. La mayoría de ellos también llorando. La madre de la novia se puso de pie y sostuvo a su hija en sus brazos. Sus hermanas se le unieron un momento después. La novia se acercó a su dama de honor, quien le sonreía a su amiga entre lágrimas. Se abrazaron y lloraron y aplaudieron. Entonces la novia se acercó al apuesto hombre impecablemente vestido que estaba de pie alejado del grupo, observándoles con una sonrisa.

 

“Gracias, Castiel,” le dijo la mujer. “Muchas, muchas gracias. No pude haber hecho esto- No pude haberlo _encontrado_ sin ti.”

 

El hombre sonrió, sus profundos ojos azules centelleando. “Es lo que hago. Y te lo dije, dime Cas.”

 

La novia se rió, luego continuó agradeciéndole. Cas la atrajo en un delicado abrazo y besó su frente.

 

“Tu prometido no sabrá qué lo golpeó cuando te vea caminar por el pasillo,” le dijo a ella, apretando sus manos.

 

Ella le agradeció una vez más y luego se volteó hacia su familia. Cas observó el momento un largo rato antes de excusarse calmadamente del salón de vestuario, su trabajo había terminado. Su malhumorado asistente, quien pasó inadvertido durante toda la experiencia, le siguió.

 

“De acuerdo, ahora tenemos que volver al hotel para tu siesta diaria,” dijo el asistente, mirando su móvil. “Luego tienes una reunión con Nadia Funar a las cinco, y después debemos estar en el aeropuerto de Siux Falls y largarnos de este estado olvidado de la mano de dios.” Miró a su jefe, que no había respondido nada. “Castiel, estás-“

 

Cas detuvo su caminar repentinamente y el asistente tropezó con él. El asistente abrió la boca para decir algo pero Cas sostuvo una mano al frente.

 

“Castiel-“

 

“¡Shh!” Siseó Cas, mirando alrededor. “¿Escuchas eso, Inías?”

 

Inías gruñó. “¿Escuchar qué?”

 

“Una novia angustiada.”

 

Inías sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. A él no le pagaban ni lo remotamente suficiente por su trabajo. Tratar de mantener a Cas en sus tiempos era como tratar de mantener a un gato enfocado en un cuarto lleno de menta gatuna.

 

“Castiel, no tenemos tiempo para-“

 

Pero Cas se había ido, caminando por un pasillo lateral hacia otro vestuario. Presionó su oído en la puerta, escuchando, entonces golpeó.

 

“Sally, vete,” espetó una voz femenina.

 

Cas empujó la puerta para abrirla y fue recibido por la vista de una joven y hermosa mujer envuelta en un albornoz y un hombre con franela – el prometido, asumió Cas. No era común para los prometidos asistir a las pruebas de vestido, pero se estaba volviendo algo más usual en estos días. La mujer estaba claramente angustiada. Estaba sentada en un taburete frente a dos vestidos de novia, evidentemente tratando de decidir entre ellos. El prometido lucía cansado y molesto – y mortalmente guapo.

 

 _Detente_ , se dijo Cas a sí mismo, apartando la mirada del apuesto hombre de la futura novia.

 

“¿Hay algún problema?” preguntó.

 

“Tú no eres mi asesor,” dijo ella con confusión, mirándolo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se separaron. “Tú- ¡Tú eres el Mago!”

 

Él sonrió. “Dime Cas.”

 

“¡Dean, es _el mago_!” siseó ella, agarrando el hombro de su prometido.

 

El hombre – Dean – alzó sus cejas. “¿Quién?”

 

“¡Su nombre es Castiel Novak, él tiene ese show _El Mago de los Vestidos de Novia_!” exclamó. “Viaja por ahí ayudando a las novias a elegir sus-“ Se detuvo, sus ojos café oscuro aún más abiertos que antes cuando se volteó hacia Cas y preguntó en voz baja, “¿Vas a ayudarme? ¿¡Voy a estar en la televisión!?”

 

Cas sonrió y asintió. “Me gustaría ayudarte, pero desafortunadamente no estamos grabando hoy. Acababa de terminar un trabajo cuando escuché tu desesperación. Estoy incapacitado para resistirme a ayudar a las novias angustiadas, así que… aquí estoy.”

 

“Oh por dios, no puedo creerlo,” dijo ella, acomodando un mechón de cabello que se había caído de su moño detrás de su oreja. “Soy Jo, este es Dean.”

 

Cas estrechó la mano de cada uno, pero sostuvo la de Dean quizás un poco más de lo que debería. El hombre era realmente guapo; Jo era una mujer afortunada. Dean tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello castaño dorado oscuro. Y sus ojos eran tan intensamente verdes que Cas tuvo que forzarse a apartar la mirada.

 

“Ahora, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?” preguntó.

 

Jo suspiró. Sentándose nuevamente en el taburete. “No puedo elegir entre estos dos vestidos.”

 

Cas asintió, aunque sentía que ese no era todo el asunto. “Muy bien, ¿puedo verte con ellos?”

 

Ella comenzó a asentir, entonces titubeó. “Solo si lo dices,” dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

 

El rostro de Dean se torció en una mueca de confusión pero Cas rodó los ojos con buen humor.

 

“ _Déjame hacer mi magia_ ,” dijo juguetonamente, lanzando un guiño.

 

Jo chilló ante el famoso eslogan y entonces tomó uno de los vestidos y se dirigió tras la cortina para probárselo. Sally, la asesora, hizo el amague de entrar, pero Cas la despidió amablemente. Sally estaba demasiado fascinada con Cas para estar molesta porque él le hubiera robado un cliente.

 

El primero era un vestido sin tirantes con la parte del busto en forma de corazón, hecho de tafetán con un fruncido diagonal que surcaba el corpiño. Tenía dos detalles florales: uno en la parte superior del corpiño y otro en la cadera, donde un volante fruncido caía libremente. El vestido acentuaba su pequeña cintura y no le hacía ninguna línea extraña.

 

El segundo vestido también era sin tirantes con la parte del busto en forma de corazón. Tenía un corpiño de encaje bordado que desembocaba en una falda satinada. Anchos tirantes de encaje se arrastraban por sobre su hombro para formar un tirante con una pequeña abertura en su espalda. El vestido tenía también una faja café tenue alrededor de su cintura, lo que resaltaba sus oscuros ojos.

 

Jo se cambió el segundo vestido y lo colgó de vuelta al lado del primero, sentándose sobre el taburete en su albornoz y poniendo su barbilla sobre su mano.

 

“¿Ves el dilema?” preguntó.

 

“Yo sigo diciéndole que solo escoja uno,” soltó Dean. “Se ve asombrosa en ambos.”

 

Cas se rió. “Ella no puede solo elegir uno, tiene que ser el indicado. Y además, no es solo acerca de verse bien. El vestido también tiene que hacerla sentir bien”

 

“¡Eso es lo que dije!” exclamó Jo.

 

Cas caminó alrededor de los dos vestidos, examinando ambos. Se frotó suavemente la barbilla, pensando, y luego se volteó hacia Jo.

 

“Ambos son hermosos vestidos,” le dijo a ella.

 

Jo asintió desesperadamente.

 

“Pero ese no es el problema.”

 

Ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió.

 

“El problema es que tú ya te has enamorado de un vestido.”

 

Ella agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Dean suspiró y se frotó la frente.

 

Cas sonrió. “¡Lo sabía! Vamos, déjame verlo,” dijo, haciendo gestos hacia el otro perchero de vestidos que habían sido descartados.

 

“No puedo,” dijo Jo tristemente. “Es demasiado costoso.”

 

“¿Cuál es tu presupuesto?” Preguntó.

 

“Mil.”

 

“¿Y cuánto cuesta?”

 

“Dos mil.”

 

Cas asintió con entendimiento. Jo encorvó sus hombros y se mordió el labio.

 

“Póntelo.”

 

Ella lo miró con confusión. “Pero-“

 

Él la silenció con una mirada. “Jo. Ponte el vestido.”

 

Luego de un momento de vacilación, ella asintió y se puso de pie, cogiendo el vestido del perchero y dirigiéndose tras la cortina. Cuando ella salió nuevamente, los ojos de Cas se abrieron.

 

Era un vestido exquisito. La misma forma de corazón en el busto que los otros, con unos tirantes finos que no se clavaban en sus hombros. La falda era de satén con acentuaciones florales y borde de encaje. El corpiño era de encaje con acentuaciones metálicas y había una faja que dibujaba un largo arco alrededor de su cintura. Ella se veía positivamente avasalladora. El vestido abrazaba su figura en todos los lugares correctos, haciendo que su pequeño busto luciera bien, no era demasiado ajustado, y fluía perfectamente.

 

Los ojos de Jo se llenaron de lágrimas. “¿Ves?”

 

Cas asintió. “Por supuesto que veo.” Él se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de ella, gentilmente volteándola para que pudiera verse ella misma en el espejo. “Y también te veo con el cabello suelto,” dijo, deshaciendo su moño. Su pelo cayó suavemente por sus hombros. “Quizás con una tiara simple en lugar de un velo.”

 

“Si,” susurró ella. “Oh, dios, si.” Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando sacudió su cabeza. “Pero no puedo-“

 

“Inías, mi chequera, por favor,” dijo Cas, extendiendo su mano. Inías suspiró y hurgó dentro de su cartera.

 

Los ojos de ella abriéndose cuando comprendió. “No.” Ella sacudió su cabeza. “¡No puedes!”

 

“Puedo,” dijo Cas mientras abría la chequera y comenzaba a escribir apresuradamente. “Lo hago.”

 

Dean se incorporó de inmediato, su mandíbula floja por la sorpresa. Jo estaba llorando realmente ahora, sus manos temblando cuando tomó el cheque por mil dólares de Cas.

 

“No puedo creer que esto esté pasando,” murmuró Jo. “Tengo que pagártelo.”

 

“No aceptaré ninguna forma de reembolso,” dijo Cas con firmeza. “Es un regalo.”

 

“Tú… ¡Tienes que venir a la boda!” declaró.

 

Dean se movió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. “Jo-“

 

“Bueno, quizás no a la boda. Es una ceremonia pequeña, verás, solo amigos cercanos y familia,” explicó. “¡Pero a la recepción! ¡Puedes venir a la recepción! Habrá un montón de gente, te mezclarás perfectamente.”

 

Cas iba a declinar la invitación cuando hizo contacto visual con Dean por sobre el hombro de Jo. Sus ojos conectados, y Cas no pudo apartar su mirada de la agradecida en los ojos del hombre. Dean asintió lentamente y una pequeña, ladeada sonrisa apareció en el rostro del guapo hombre.

 

“¿Cuál es la fecha?” preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

 

“¡19 de Julio!” respondió Jo. “Puedo enviarte la invitación de la recepción, si quieres.”

 

 _Seis meses_ , pensó Cas.

 

“Inías, desocupa el 19 de Julio por mí y anota mi dirección para Jo así puede enviarme una invitación,” dijo Cas con una sonrisa.

 

Jo chilló y lo abrazó. Cas se rió y le devolvió el abrazo. Jo se volteó y arrastró a Dean hacia ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Dean brillaron con un par de lágrimas que Cas supuso que sería difícil hacer que admitiera. Dean besó la frente de Jo y gentilmente enjuagó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Él la abrazó de nuevo y luego se aproximó hacia Cas.

 

“Gracias, hombre,” dijo Dean, extendiendo su mano.

 

“Cuando quieras,” dijo Cas, tomando su mano y estrechándola.

 

Los ojos de Dean comenzaron a pasearse sobre Cas, así que Cas tomó esa oportunidad para observar a Dean por completo. Estaba usando jeans rasgados y una camisa de franela, aunque basado en su corte de pelo, Cas imaginó que esta era solamente la ropa de diario. Tenía piernas arqueadas, pero por alguna razón se veían muy bien. Volvieron la vista al mismo tiempo y sus ojos se encontraron mientras Cas observaba la infinidad de pecas que trazaban un mapa sobre las mejillas de Dean.

 

 _Oh, las cosas que te haría_ , pensó Cas para sí mismo, entonces recordó a Jo y se sintió increíblemente culpable. Liberó la mano de Dean y se alejó un paso.

 

“Los veré en la recepción,” les dijo a ambos, con una ligera reverencia y luego saliendo del vestidor.

 

Inías lo siguió. El asistente rezumaba irritación. “Ahora no tenemos suficiente tiempo para tu siesta. Si estás malhumorado en la reunión con la Señorita Funar…”

 

Pero Cas no estaba escuchando. Estaba imaginando a Dean con esmoquin, con una corbata verde oscuro y una faja que combinara con sus ojos, aunque con las prendas preferentemente en el suelo.

 

* * *

“¿Eso _realmente_ pasó?” preguntó Jo desde atrás de la cortina mientras se cambiaba nuevamente a su propia ropa.

 

Dean asintió distraídamente, su mente ocupada.

 

“¿Holaaa?”

 

“Correcto, lo siento, si,” dijo Dean, su mente llenándose de visiones de ojos azules. “Si, completamente si.”

 

“Las chicas no creerán esto,” dijo Jo. “Oye, gracias por acompañarme, por cierto.”

 

“No hay problema,” respondió Dean. “Aunque sigo sin entender por qué no le pediste a Kenzie que viniera. Ella _es_ tu dama de honor.”

 

“No quería que viniera porque es una chica,” respondió Jo. “Estoy usando esto para impresionar a mi futuro esposo, así que quería una opinión masculina.”

 

Ella salió de detrás de la cortina vistiendo jeans rasgados, la camiseta de una banda y botas de cuero. Dean rodó los ojos ante el contraste entre su ropa y el vestido. Jo solamente se volvía femenina cuando se trataba de romances cursis y bodas. Él la había visto usando más vestidos de novia en esas últimas dos horas de lo que la había visto usando vestidos normales en toda su vida.

 

“Y de cualquier forma, tú eres mi mejor amigo, además de Kenz,” continuó. “Podría haberte hecho a ti mi dama de honor si no tuvieras un pene.”

 

Dean se puso una mano en el corazón. “Aw, Jo, ¿realmente quisiste decir eso? Me conmueves.”

 

Ella se rió y lo empujó.

 

“Bueno, de cualquier forma, Ryan se va a desmayar cuando te vea,” le dijo.

 

Jo sonrió tristemente ante la mención de su prometido, Ryan Donovan, un oficial naval actualmente en ultramar. Ella lo había conocido cuando estaba trabajando en el bar de su madre hace unos años atrás. Salieron y se enamoraron, y él zarpó un año después. Se escribían todo el tiempo y hablaban por Skype cada vez que fuera posible, pero no era lo mismo. Él la sorprendió un par de meses atrás volviendo a casa sin avisar y proponiéndole matrimonio. Volvía a casa oficialmente a finales de Junio, por lo cual prepararon la boda para Julio. Ella lo extrañaba muchísimo, y estar lejos de él era difícil.

 

“Eso espero,” murmuró, acariciando el vestido. “No puedo creer que realmente pasara. Castiel Novak pagó por la mitad de mi vestido de novia.”

 

“Lo sé,” dijo Dean.

 

“ _Y_ te estaba mirando.”

 

Dean farfulló. “¡No, _no lo estaba_!”

 

“¡Si, lo estaba!” ella se rió. “¡Y tú estabas mirándolo!”

 

Dean suspiró. “De acuerdo. Quizás yo estaba mirándolo. Pero él no me estaba mirando.”

 

“Cariño, él estaba a punto de escribir otro cheque y llevarte a la caja registradora, así de mucho te estaba mirando,” dijo ella con un brillo burlesco en sus ojos.

 

Dean se sonrojó. “Cállate.”

 

“Deberías invitarlo a salir,” le dijo, agarrando el vestido y el cheque de Cas.

 

Caminaron juntos fuera del vestidor. “De ninguna manera.”

 

“¿Por qué no?”

 

“Probablemente no tenemos nada en común,” replicó. “Yo trabajo con autos, él trabaja con novias.”

 

Jo rodó los ojos. “Estoy segura de que podrían trabajar después de eso.”

 

Él sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos. “Solo vamos a pagar por esto. Además, no es como si fuera a verlo de nuevo.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Mediados de Febrero**

Los trajes de etiqueta eran estúpidos.

 

Eso es lo que Dean había determinado después de probarse esmoquin tras esmoquin tras esmoquin. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Él no podía descifrar los variados estilos y no tenía idea cuál era la diferencia entre ultramarino, azul medianoche y azul marino. Esto era por lo que su madre seguía comprándole todos sus trajes de trabajo aún cuando ya estaba en los treinta y dos.

 

“¡Muchísimas gracias, Castiel!”

 

Dean se enderezó. ¿Castiel? De ninguna manera, No podía ser.

 

Escuchó una risa profunda y luego una voz diciendo, “Dime Cas.”

 

Dean sacó su cabeza por la puerta de su vestidor y contuvo el aliento, esperando. Efectivamente, el maravilloso hombre con los ojos azules apareció en el vestíbulo. Dean volvió a entrar al vestidor, avergonzado y esperando que Cas no lo hubiera visto, pero unos pocos segundos después hubo un golpe en la puerta.

 

“¿Hola?” preguntó Cas mientras traspasaba la puerta.

 

“¡Es el mago!” exclamó Dean en una femenina imitación de Jo.

 

Cas se rió. “Dean, ¿verdad?” preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

 

“Así es,” dijo Dean, estrechando su mano.

 

“¿Cómo está Jo?” preguntó Cas, dejándolo ir a regañadientes. “¿Y por qué estás en Filadelfia?”

 

“Jo está genial. Sigue sin creer que te conoció,” dijo Dean riendo. “La oficina central de mi compañía está aquí, así que paso gran parte de mi tiempo aquí en _Fily_.”

 

“¿Tienes una compañía?” preguntó Cas, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

 

Dean se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. “Seh. Soy el director ejecutivo de Motor Mojo, el taller de reparación de automóviles.”

 

“Director ejecutivo,” repitió Cas con sorpresa, frunciendo las cejas. “Entonces-“

 

“Escucha, Jo no me dejaría pagar por la otra mitad de su vestido desde que ya estoy pagando por el lugar de la recepción, Dj, y el servicio de comida,” dijo Dean. “Pero estaría feliz de reembolsarte-“

 

Cas agitó una mano. “No tiene sentido. Lo habría hecho sin importar qué.”

 

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Dean.

 

Cas asintió. “Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en _Todo Sobre Bodas_?

 

Dean se rió. “Yo, uh, bueno… Jo me puso a cargo de elegir lo que van a usar los padrinos de boda porque ella no sabe nada sobre ropa de hombre, solo que tampoco yo sé. Ella dijo que solo escogiera algo que luciera bien y me asegurara de que sus corbatas fueran azul marino, porque ese es el color principal de la boda. Pero todos lucen igual y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.” Rió nerviosamente. “Por casualidad no sabes sobre trajes de etiqueta, ¿o si?”

 

Cas alzó una ceja antes estallar en una carcajada. Él se encorvó y recogió una corbata del suelo.

 

“Bueno, tu primer problema es que este es azul medianoche,” dijo, sosteniendo la corbata en alto. Miró alrededor y recogió otra. “Este es azul marino.”

 

Dean observó las corbatas, entonces miró a Cas y sacudió su cabeza. “No tengo idea cómo es que ves la diferencia.”

 

Cas se encogió de hombros. “Tengo un ojo para los colores.”

 

La sonrisa de Dean se suavizó y sus ojos se volvieron más serios mientras miraba a Cas. “Y, ¿de qué color son tus ojos?” preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

 

Cas sonrió un poco y dio un paso adelante, definitivamente invadiendo el espacio personal de Dean. Sus miradas encadenadas a la otra.

 

“Azul egipcio,” contestó, su voz baja.

 

“¿Y de qué color son los míos?”

 

La mirada de Dean era caliente e intensa y Cas sintió como si pudiera perderse a sí mismo en esos ojos. Él sonrió y se inclinó un poco más cerca.

 

“Verde bosque.”

 

Dean asintió lentamente y entonces el asistente de Cas se aclaró la garganta. Se apartaron rápidamente. Cas se volteó a su asistente y sacó su billetera, entregándole al hombre cincuenta dólares.

 

“Vuelve en una hora, Inías,” dijo Cas. “Yo debo ayudar a mi amigo aquí.”

 

“Castiel, no podemos-“ comenzó Inías.

 

Cas sacó otros cincuenta. Inías se quedó mirando el dinero, enrabiado, y lo tomó con actitud resignada. Dio la vuelta y salió del vestidor.

 

“No parece feliz,” comentó Dean.

 

“Nunca lo está,” respondió Cas con un suspiro. “Es mi primo, en realidad, así que tenemos toda esta tensión familiar también.”

 

“Uff,” dijo Dean. “Yo trabajé con mi tío cuando era un crío. Solíamos discutir sobre el trabajo en las comidas familiares. Volvíamos loca a mi madre.”

 

Cas se rió. “Dime, has hablado con el planificador de la boda acerca de qué es lo que él o ella piensa que estaría bien para los padrinos?”

 

“Ah, no tenemos un planificador de bodas,” respondió Dean. “Jo y su madre y las damas de honor han estado haciendo la mayoría de la planificación.”

 

“¿Y ella solo te dijo que eligieras algo bueno?” preguntó Cas.

 

Dean asintió con una sonrisa. “Seh.”

 

“¿Qué tan formal es la boda?”

 

“Creo que ella dijo semi-formal.”

 

“¿Y cuántos padrinos?”

 

“Tres,” dijo Dean.

 

“Bueno entonces, déjame hacer mi magia,” dijo Cas con una sonrisa torcida.

 

Dean rodó los ojos y se rió.

 

“Estoy pensando en trajes negros, no esmoquin. Corte inglés. De una sola línea de botones. Sin chaleco. Deben ser entallados. Te conseguiré un sastre,” recitó Cas rápidamente. “Solapas de pico en las chaquetas. Botón abajo, no… cuellos clásicos en las camisas. Camisas negras. Manga angular de dos botones. Las corbatas atadas con nudos Eldredge.”

 

La mente de Dean estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Cas. Sonaba como una algarabía sin sentido para él.

 

“Volveré de inmediato,” dijo Cas, entonces salió rápidamente del cuarto. Volvió unos minutos más tarde con sus brazos llenos de ropa. “Cámbiate,” mandó.

 

Él esperaba que Dean fuera detrás de la cortina y se cambiara, pero no. Dean comenzó a desnudarse justo ahí en frente de él. Cas se sonrojó y se forzó a apartar la vista, diciéndose a sí mismo, _no mires, idiota, está comprometido por el amor de dios_ , pero entonces el perfectamente redondo trasero de Dean se paseó por su vista y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como Dean se subía los pantalones.

 

Dean colgó la corbata alrededor de su cuello y se giró hacia Cas. La boca de Cas se secó. Dean se veía incluso mejor de lo que se veía en la imaginación de Cas.

 

“Solo puedo atar un nudo simple,” confesó. “Nunca había escuchado si quiera de un nudo ‘Elder’ o lo que sea que dijiste.”

 

Cas se rió y caminó hacia Dean, agarrando la corbata y parándose más cerca de Dean de lo que se llamaría necesario.

 

“Nudo Eldredge,” le dijo Cas mientras manipulaba la corbata azul marino. “Mucho mejor que un nudo simple.”

 

Terminó de atarlo y luego volteó a Dean hacia el espejo.

 

“De esta manera los chicos lucirán geniales, aún así no tan geniales como para eclipsar a la novia,” dijo Cas, su pecho rozándose contra la espalda de Dean, su mano en el hombro de Dean.

 

Dean asintió. “Hombre, sabía que eras bueno, pero no sabía que eras _así_ de bueno.”

 

“No me llaman El Mago por nada,” dijo Cas, su respiración chocando contra el oído de Dean.

 

Dean se estremeció, inclinándose un poco más contra Cas. ”Gracias, Cas, a Jo le encantará.”

 

Cas tragó ante la mención de Jo – _la prometida de Dean, jodido idiota_ – y retrocedió, sacando su billetera. “Supongo que las medidas están bastante bien, pero seguirás necesitando un sastre.”

 

“Definitivamente seguimos necesitando un sastre”, se rió Dean. “Mi hermano mide 1.90.”

 

Cas se rió también y le entregó a Dean una tarjeta de negocios. “Aquí está el sujeto al que yo asisto. Está aquí en _Fily_. Lo llamaré más tarde para conseguirte un descuento y hacerle saber que vas a ir.”

 

“Gracias, Cas,” dijo Dean, tomando la tarjeta. “Lo digo en serio.”

 

Cas asintió. “Es un placer para mí, honestamente. Me estoy volviendo aficionado a ti y a Jo.”

 

Dean sonrió. “Nosotros nos aficionamos a ti también.”

 

Inías eligió ese momento para entrar, demandando que se fueran _“¡en este preciso instante, Castiel!_ ” o estarán _“¡tarde para nuestra siguiente cita!_ ” Cas suspiró resignadamente y le dijo adiós a Dean, quien – _juro por dios_ \- le guiñó un ojo. Estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera malinterpretado las vibras entre ellos antes, pero no había equivocación en ese guiño.

 

 _Estás coqueteando con un hombre cuya prometida es una buena y simpática chica que en realidad te agrada_ , Cas se regañó a sí mismo, sintiéndose horrible. _¡Y tú pagaste por la mitad de su vestido de boda, joder!_

Se resignó al hecho de que tendría que apartar su atracción por Dean y sufrir mientras lo viera en la recepción en Julio todo feliz con su nueva esposa.

 

También debería dejar de fantasear con él.

 

Esto iba a apestar.

                         

 

* * *

 

**Principios de Marzo**

“¡Bienvenido al Pop’s Place!”

 

Dean asintió en respuesta al barista mientras caminaba a través de la entrada. Este café era pequeño y pintoresco y mucho menos lleno de gente que el café que solía frecuentar. Se puso en la fila detrás de un anciano y miró alrededor de la tienda mientras esperaba. Realmente le gustaba como se sentía el ambiente – mejor que el que siempre asistía. Solo esperaba que el café fuera bueno.

 

“Una taza de café negro, por favor,” dijo Dean cuando llegó al mostrador, y le extendió a la dependienta la tarjeta de regalo que Sam le había dado.

 

“¿Nombre?” preguntó la señorita.

 

“Dean,” respondió.

 

“Lo tendré inmediatamente para ti,” dijo ella simpáticamente.

 

“Gracias,” dijo él, entonces se hizo a un lado para esperar.

 

Una de las chicas llevó un pedido de café al mostrador y gritó, “¡Macchiato de caramelo para Castiel!”

 

Dean se congeló. Parte de él pensó que no podía ser el mismo chico, pero, entonces de nuevo, el nombre Castiel no era así de común. Pero aún así, esta sería la segunda vez en solo un par de semanas y eso sería demasiada coincidencia.

 

El hombre en la esquina lejana con el desaliñado cabello negro bajó su periódico y se levantó para recoger su bebida y, efectivamente, era el mismo Castiel. Pero vestido con un chaleco verde oscuro y jeans, justo lo opuesto a su vestuario habitual, lucía menos como _Castiel Novak_ , el _Mago de los Vestidos de Boda_ , y más solo como el normal Cas.

 

(Aunque Cas estaba muy lejos de ser normal).

 

Cas no notó a Dean hasta que ya había cruzado la mitad de la distancia al mostrador. Sus ojos – _azul egipcio_ – se abrieron perceptiblemente.

 

“Dean,” dijo con sorpresa. “Nunca te había visto aquí antes.”

 

“No te estoy acosando, lo juro,” dijo Dean, levantando sus manos. “Mi hermano me dio una tarjeta de regalo para este lugar y finalmente decidí usarla.”

 

“Hermano inteligente,” murmuró Cas mientras tomaba su bebida del mostrador. “Lo juro por este café. ¿Es ese hermano de 1.90 que mencionaste, o uno diferente?”

 

“Solo tengo un hermano,” respondió Dean. “Su nombre es Sam.”

 

“¿Menor?” supuso Cas.

 

Dean asintió. “Por cuatro años. ¿Tú tienes algún hermano?”

 

Cas se rió. “Demasiados. Mi familia es… extensa, por decir lo menos.”

 

“¿No hay Inías hoy?” preguntó Dean.

 

Cas sacudió su cabeza. “No, no estoy trabajando hoy.”

 

“¿Así que solo estás en _Fily_ por el gusto de hacerlo?”

 

“No, vivo aquí.”

 

Dean alzó sus cejas. “Oh, Yo… yo pensé que estabas por trabajo, que debías volver a esa tienda de Febrero. Lo siento, yo-“

 

“No, estabas en lo correcto, estaba trabajando ese día,” dijo Cas. “Pero _Fily_ es mi hogar.”

 

“Un hogar,” murmuró Dean. “Habría pensado que vivías en Nueva York o algo así.”

 

Cas arrugó su nariz. “Dios, no.”

 

“¡Café negro para Dean!”

 

Dean agarró su bebida y caminó con Cas de vuelta a la mesa de este último.

 

“¿Estoy suponiendo que no te gusta tanto Filadelfia?” preguntó Cas cuando estuvieron sentados.

 

Dean se encogió de hombros. “Quiero decir, está bien. Tengo un departamento pequeño aquí porque debo estar aquí por mi trabajo la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es mi hogar.”

 

“Entonces, ¿dónde está el hogar para ti?” preguntó Cas.

 

“Lawrence, Kansas,” murmuró Dean.

 

Cas explotó en una risa y casi se ahoga con su bebida. Dean sonrió. Le gustaba cuando Cas reía.

 

“Sabes, yo nunca he tenido un trabajo en Kansas,” dijo Cas cuando se hubo calmado un poco. “No pensé que las personas realmente vivieran ahí – aparte de Dorothy por supuesto.”

 

“Si, si, di lo que quieras,” replicó Dean, “pero es mi hogar. Crecí ahí. Mis padres aún viven ahí. Es un lugar para volver, sabes.”

 

Cas asintió lentamente. “Si.”

 

“Paso la mayor parte del tiempo ahí o en Siux Falls cuando no estoy aquí,” continuó Dean.

 

“Y Jo vive en Siux Falls, ¿correcto?” preguntó Cas, recordándose a sí mismo que Dean estaba comprometido.

 

Dean asintió. “Sip.”

 

“Debe ser difícil estar tan lejos todo el tiempo,” comentó.

 

Dean se encogió de hombros. “Está bien.”

 

Cas alzó sus cejas. Si fuera él, querría estar con su persona especial cada vez que fuera posible. Pero, basado en las – _totalmente incorrectas e inmorales_ – vibras que había estado recibiendo de Dean, quizás él y Jo tenían una relación distinta.

 

“¿Visitas mucho a tus padres?” preguntó Cas.

 

“Lo intento,” dijo Dean. “Mi padre y yo tenemos una relación tensa, pero lo quiero. Y adoro a mi madre. Casi la pierdo una vez, cuando era un niño.”

 

Cas frunció el ceño. “Tú no-“

 

“No, está bien, ella sigue con vida,” dijo Dean. “Cuando yo tenía cuatro nuestra casa se incendió. Ella a penas escapó. Después de eso me mantuve pensando, _¿Qué si la pierdo?_ Así que trato de visitarla mucho, lo hago la mayoría del tiempo que tengo, sabes.”

 

Cas asintió con una sonrisa. “Eso es grandioso, Dean.”

 

“Así que, me he estado preguntando…” dijo Dean.

 

“Dispara.”

 

“¿Por qué el negocio de los vestidos de novia?”

 

Cas sonrió. “Siempre me hacen esa pregunta en algún punto de la conversación.”

 

“Si estás cansado de responderla, podemos seguir adelante y puedo buscarlo en Google,” sugirió Dean.

 

Cas se rió. “No, está bien. Mi familia supo que yo era gay desde antes que yo realmente lo supiera. Los hombres en mi familia no sabían cómo manejarlo, pero las mujeres siempre fueron realmente comprensivas y acogedoras, así que terminé pasando mucho más tiempo con ellas que con ellos. Ellas siempre me arrastraban a salidas de compras y maquillaje y cosas por el estilo.”

 

>>”Tenía alrededor de ocho años cuando mi tía Sofía iba a contraer matrimonio. Ella me llevó como parte de su séquito. Yo estaba fascinado con todos los diferentes estilos de vestidos. Amé los distintos tonos de blanco, las telas, las diferentes siluetas… todo eso.”

 

Dean sonrió ante el entusiasmo en la voz de Cas.

 

“Mi tía ya se había probado alrededor de seis vestidos, y estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Así que le pregunté si podía tratar de encontrar un vestido. Todos se rieron y la asesora estuvo bastante divertida, pero me dejaron elegir uno de todas maneras. Yo lo tomé muy en serio y analicé cada vestido dentro del rango del precio antes de elegir uno.”

 

>>”Aún lo recuerdo,” dijo con una suspiro feliz. “Era un vestido de cuello en ‘V’ y línea ‘A’ con tirantes.. Puro tafetán blanco. Con un ligero fruncido en el corpiño que se desvanecía a medida que se transformaba en la falda. La parte de atrás era de cordones. Era sencillo, era elegante. Justo como ella.”

 

Cas sonrió ante el recuerdo, sus ojos cerrados mientras lo rememoraba. Dean no pudo hacer nada más sino quedarse mirándolo.

 

“Lo saqué y la tía Sofía se lo puso. Cuando salió y se paró frente al espejo, comenzó a llorar. Pensé que había hecho algo malo, pero ella me dijo que eran lágrimas de felicidad porque _ese_ vestido era el indicado.” Cas sonrió y abrió los ojos. “Ella me dijo que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.”

 

Dean sonrió y asintió. “¿Y es por eso que lo haces?”

 

“Eso es por qué lo hago,” confirmó Cas. “Una mujer tiene muchos momentos felices en su vida. El día que en que encuentra su vestido de novia no es de ninguna manera el único. Está el momento en el que camina por el pasillo con ese vestido, el momento en el que besa a su esposo por primera vez, el momento en el que sostiene a su primer hijo en sus brazos por primera vez…”

 

Cas suspiró felizmente y tomó un sorbo de su café.

 

“Pero independientemente de qué suceda después de que elija ese vestido de novia, independientemente de dónde termine, en un clóset para siempre o entre un montón de basura , ella siempre podrá mirar atrás y decir que ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.” Sonrió. “Y puedo decir que tuve algo que ver en eso.”

 

Dean pudo decir que este trabajo significaba muchísimo para Cas. Se trataba sobre afectar la vida de las mujeres, ayudándolas a encontrar el vestido que las hiciera sentir como las hermosas estrellas que son.

 

“Eso es genial, Cas,” dijo Dean.

 

“La tía Sofía se divorció un par de años después,” continuó Cas con una risa. “Pero aún hasta hoy, cada vez que la veo,  me agradece por ayudarla a encontrar ese vestido.”

 

Dean se le unió riendo y finalmente tomó un sorbo de su café, del cual casi se había olvidado.

 

“Mierda– ¡esto está realmente bueno!” exclamó, mirando la taza con sorpresa.

 

Cas sonrió. “¡Te lo dije!”

 

“Hombre… Este lugar es mi nuevo lugar frecuente,” dijo Dean, tomando un gran trago de café.

 

Cas se rió nuevamente. Dean miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

 

“Oye, lo siento, pero tengo que irme,” dijo Dean. “Tengo una reunión en media hora.”

 

“No te preocupes,” respondió Cas con una sonrisa.

 

“Oye, um.” Dean apretó sus labios, sonrojándose como un colegial. “Así que, fue divertido. Me gusta hablar contigo. ¿Quieres, algo así como, intercambiar números o algo?”

 

La boca de Cas se sintió seca y su corazón se aceleró tanto como sus pensamientos. _Tiene una prometida, tiene una prometida, tiene una_ -

 

“Si,” dijo Cas, sacando su teléfono de repente.

 

Se extendieron sus teléfonos mutuamente y pusieron sus números, luego se devolvieron los móviles. Dean sonrió ante el nombre de contacto bajo el que el mismo Cas se había agendado: _El Mago_.

 

“Así que, um, te veré luego,” dijo Dean, levantándose. “¡Un placer hablar contigo!”

 

Asintió hacia Cas y Cas le dijo adiós con la mano al tiempo que Dean dejaba el café. Una vez que Dean se hubo ido, Cas puso su cabeza contra la mesa y gimió.

 

“ _Estoy tan jodido_ ,” susurró para sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

**Finales de Abril**

 

 

“¿A quién le estás escribiendo?” preguntó Jo, volteándose hacia Dean. “Espera, déjame adivinar: _Cas_.”

 

Dean se sonrojó, sus pulgares tecleando.

 

“Así que ustedes dos están como… saliendo, o qué?” bromeó, inclinándose sobre el brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentada para ojear el teléfono de Dean.

 

_ El Mago _

_{{{ de casualidad estás en SD(1)?_

 

“Somos amigos,” replicó Dean mientras enviaba el mensaje.

 

“Amigos que se encuentran para tomar café todas las mañanas cuando ambos están en Filadelfia y se mensajean cada segundo de cada día,” le devolvió ella. “Todo esto sigue sintiéndose como un sueño. No puedo creer que obtuve un vestido de esto y tú obtuviste un novio.”

 

“¡No es mi novio!” insistió Dean, deslizando su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo.

 

“¿Lista, Jo?” preguntó una mujer.

 

“¡Salgan, mis secuaces!” declaró Jo.

 

Tres chicas salieron, dos de ellas en azul marino y una usando dorado oscuro. Los colores de la boda eran los colores de la marina de guerra. Mackenzie Rogers, la dama de honor de Jo, usaba el dorado. El padrino de Ryan, su mejor amigo Jeff White, tendría una corbata dorada para hacer juego. Los otros dos padrinos de boda, Sam y Dean, usarían corbatas azul marino y las otras dos damas de honor, la esposa de Sam, Jessica y la hermana pequeña de Ryan, Alyssa, usarían vestidos azul marino.

 

El teléfono de Dean vibró:

 

_ El Mago _

_}}} Nope, Oregon_

_}}} ¿Por qué?_

_{{{ maldición, quería tu opinión_

_}}} Sobre qué?! No me tomes el pelo, Dean ;)_

_{{{ jaja te encargas también de las damas de honor?_

_}}} ¡Fotos, fotos, fotos! :D_

 

“Cas quiere una foto,” dijo Dean.

 

“¡Muy bien, chicas, posen para el Mago!” dirigió Jo.

 

Las chicas instantáneamente adoptaron la pose de los Ángeles de Charlie, con Mackenzie en el medio, completada con las manos en forma de pistolas y un mohín en el rostro. Jo se rió mientras Dean le enviaba la foto a Cas.

 

_{{{ aquí tienes. qué piensas?_

_}}} Sin tirantes, largo semi-formal, con corpiño fruncido?_

_{{{ maldición que eres bueno_

_}}} Eso es lo que tu madre dijo anoche ;)_

_{{{ amigo eso no tiene sentido_

_}}} Qué? Los chicos homosexuales no pueden hacer bromas de “tu madre”? En qué clase de mundo enfermo vivimos?_

 

Dean se rió en voz alta ante eso.

 

“No es tu novio, si, claro,” dijo Jo. Las chicas soltaron una risita sofocada. “¿Qué piensa Cas?”

 

_{{{ entonces, opiniones?_

_}}} Están bien, pero creo que podemos hacerlo mejor_

_}}} A propósito, ADORO a la chica de dorado_

 

“Le encanta que Kenz vista el dorado,” retransmitió Dean a Jo, “y le gustan los vestidos, pero cree que podemos encontrar mejores.”

 

“Es exactamente lo que pienso,” respondió Jo con un asentimiento, entonces se volteó a sus damas de honor. “Pruébense aquellos con la faja luego, esos me gustan mucho.”

 

Las chicas se retiraron de vuelta al vestidor, soltando risillas entre ellas. Jo se volteó hacia Dean, una expresión sombría en su rostro.

 

“En serio, ¿cuándo le vas a invitar a salir?” preguntó ella.

 

Dean le echó un vistazo. “Jo, no voy-“

 

“¡Ustedes dos tienen _mucha_ química!” exclamó. “Sería una pena ver que se malgaste.”

 

“Él siempre está ocupado con su trabajo,” dijo Dean. “No creo que tenga tiempo para una relación.”

 

“Bueno, ustedes prácticamente ya están saliendo,” replicó. “Supongo que eso es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.”

 

“¿Lista?” llamó Jess.

 

“¡Muéstrame el dinero!” respondió Jo.

 

Las chicas salieron usando vestidos largos semi-formales sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón. Los corpiños eran algo acanalados y habían fajas atadas alrededor de sus cinturas. El dobladillo era asimétrico y la falda lucía adornada con sus pliegues. Jess y Alyssa estaban, por supuesto, en azul marino mientras Mackenzie usaba dorado.

 

Jo aplaudió una vez. “¡Me encanta! ¡Dean, envíale una foto a Cas!”

 

Las chicas se tomaron entre ellas por la cintura, sonriendo bonitamente para la cámara.

 

_ El Mago _

_{{{ qué piensas de estos? jo los ama_

_}}} Son perfectos!_

 

“¡Cas los aprueba!” declaró Dean.

 

“Bueno, ¡eso es todo entonces!” dijo Jo. “Señoritas, ¡encontramos nuestros vestidos!”

 

Las chicas aplaudieron y vitorearon y se lanzaron hacia delante para un abrazo grupal con Jo. Entonces volvieron a cambiarse a su propia ropa.

 

Jo se volteó hacia Dean nuevamente. “Conversación real por un segundo.”

 

Él la miró con cautela. “¿De acuerdo?”

 

“¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por Cas?” preguntó. “Y se honesto – sabes que puedo decir cuando estás mintiendo.”

 

Dean pasó agitadamente una mano por su cabello. “¡Maldición, Jo, sabes que no me gustan los momentos de chicas!”

 

“Bueno, tu vida es prácticamente una película para chicas en este momento, así que solo actúa como hombre y habla de tus sentimientos,” replicó.

 

“La ironía en ese discurso,” suspiró.

 

Jo lo miró.

 

“¡De acuerdo, bien!” espetó ligeramente. “Cas es… él es divertido y es interesante y es diferente. Se interesa por las personas – como _realmente_ interesarse. Y él es… dios, es tan genuino. Nunca pensé que una persona pudiera ser tan auténtica, Jo.”

 

Ella asintió lentamente, en entendimiento. “¿Y…?” sugirió ella.

 

“Y…” él jugueteó con su teléfono. “Y creo que puede que _realmente_ me guste.”

 

Jo apretó sus labios para evitar enloquecer, pero una implacable sonrisa se arrastró hasta su boca. Se movió con un poco de emoción.

 

Él rodó los ojos. “Vamos. Sácalo.”

 

Ella dejó salir un chillido y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. _“¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!_ ” dijo con voz aguda. “Oh, tienes que dejarme ser la padrina de honor o lo que sea en tu boda, totalmente.”

 

Dean se rió. “Lo siento, cariño, pero Sammy tiene derecho permanente a ser mi padrino.”

 

“Sammy esto, Sammy aquello,” se quejó Jo. Entonces guiñó un ojo. “¡Bromeo! Adoro a ese chico.”

 

“¿Chico?” preguntó Dean, levantando una ceja. “¡Es mayor que tú!”

 

“Detalles,” dijo ella restándole importancia. “Aún así, debo estar en la fiesta de tu boda.”

 

“Frena el rollo,” dijo Dean con una risa. “Tengo que invitar a salir al chico primero.”

 

Ella lo liberó y encontró sus ojos, asintiendo seriamente. “Deberías ir directo a ello.” Sus ojos chispearon con maldad. “Déjame ver tu teléfono.”

 

Dean sostuvo su teléfono fuera de su alcance y rió. “De ninguna manera, Jose.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Mediados de Mayo**

_ Dean W _

_}}} oye, estás ocupado esta noche?_

Cas sonrió ante el mensaje. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano antes de contestar.

 

_{{{ Ocupado combatiendo un resfrío jaja, por qué?_

_}}} oh eso apesta hombre, lo siento. quieres algo de compañía?_

_{{{ Nah, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo manejarlo :)_

_}}} nadie debería estar solo cuando está enfermo_

_}}} y además, no te he visto en un rato. te extraño_

 

Él apretó sus labios, intentando ocultar la sonrisa aún cuando no había nadie para verla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se aceleró un poco. El teléfono vibró nuevamente con otro mensaje de Dean.

 

_}}} vamos, haré sopa!_

 

Alzó sus cejas y tecleó la respuesta.

 

_{{{ Bien, me has seducido con la promesa de la sopa ;)_

_}}} siempre funciona, envíame tu dirección_

 

Cas rodó los ojos y envió su dirección. Dean respondió diciendo que estaría ahí en diez minutos. Echó un vistazo a su apartamento e hizo una mueca ante el desorden, decidiendo que era mejor limpiar un poco antes de que Dean viera su apartamento por primera vez. Fue alrededor recogiendo todos los pañuelos de papel que había utilizado, echándolos en el bote de la basura a su paso. Entonces reunió todas las mantas esparcidas alrededor a lo largo del día y las puso en una canasta. Fue hacia la cocina y puso toda la vajilla sucia del fregadero en el lavavajillas.

 

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que estuviera medio limpio, se sentó en el sillón y jugueteó nerviosamente con su pulgar, sintiéndose como un chico de quince años antes de su primera cita.

 

No le gustó la sensación.

 

_Ding-dong!_

 

Saltó del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Se sintió un poco mareado por levantarse tan rápido, así que se inclinó contra la puerta mientras la abría. Ahí estaba Dean, de pie, sonriéndole extensamente con la bolsa de una tienda de comestibles colgando de su brazo. Dio un paso hacia adelante con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo.

 

“¡Oh, no, estoy lleno de gérmenes y asqueroso!” protestó Cas manteniendo sus manos levantadas.

 

Dean lo ignoró y lo abrazó apretadamente, con los brazos de Cas clavándose en su pecho. Cas dejó salir un pequeño _“¡oh!”_ de sorpresa.

 

“Nunca podrías ser asqueroso,” le dijo Dean con una risa.

 

Cas sonrió ante eso, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Dean por un momento antes de que Dean lo liberara.

 

“Bonito lugar,” dijo Dean, mirando alrededor.

 

Cas se encogió de hombros. “Me gusta,” respondió.

 

Dio un paso hacia delante, siguiendo a Dean mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar, cuando trastrabilló ligeramente. Dean lo vio de reojo, moviéndose rápidamente para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” dijo Dean, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso y sujetando la mano de Cas con su mano libre.

 

“Estoy bien,” le dijo Cas formalmente. “Solo un pequeño mareo.”

 

“No te presiones,” replicó Dean, guiándolo hacia la cocina y sentándolo en el bar. Dean agarró una manta de la canasta y la dejó caer sobre los hombros de Cas.

 

“No tienes que cocinar realmente para mí,” dijo Cas, sujetando la manta alrededor de él mientras Dean se ocupaba en la cocina. “Solo estaba bromeando.”

 

Dean dobló sus mangas hacia arriba y sonrió tímidamente a Cas. “Pero quiero hacerlo.”

 

Cas cerró sus ojos con un pequeño jadeo de risa. No podía negarse a Dean cuando hacía esa cara.

 

“De acuerdo, entonces,” concedió mientras abría los ojos nuevamente.

 

Dean sonrió y se paseó alrededor juntando los utensilios que necesitaba para hacer la sopa. Sacó un tarro de salsa de tomates y una bolsa de arroz de la bolsa de compras. Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia al lado con confusión.

 

“¿O esta es una nueva forma de hacer sopa de pollo con fideos, o…?” preguntó.

 

Los movimientos de Dean se detuvieron, y se volteó con una expresión avergonzada en el rostro. “Sopa de pollo. Correcto.” Se rió, un rubor ligero cubriendo sus mejillas. “Lo siento, iba a preparar sopa de tomate con arroz.”

 

Cas alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

 

“Verás, mi madre la hacía para mí cuando estaba enfermo,” explicó. “Y su madre la hacía para ella, y así sucesivamente. Es solo una cosa de mi familia. Supongo que no pensé-“

 

“No, no, está bien,” protestó Cas. “Me gusta el tomate, y el arroz.”

 

“Puedo hacer-“

 

“Dean,” interrumpió Cas con una sonrisa. “Por favor prepárame una sopa de tomate con arroz. Estoy seguro de que será maravillosa.”

 

La expresión de Dean se iluminó. “¡Saliendo enseguida!”

 

Él tarareaba mientras trabajaba, poniendo la salsa, agua, y otros ingredientes en una olla. Sacó condimentos de la despensa de Cas, desenvolviéndose en la cocina tan fácilmente como si fuera la suya propia.

 

“¿Cómo está Jo?” preguntó Cas luego de un momento.

 

“¿Hm? Oh, ella está bien,” respondió él distraídamente.

 

“Julio se está acercando rápido,” murmuró Cas, bajando la vista hacia el mesón.

 

Dean hizo un sonido de concordancia, echando algunos puñados de arroz a la sopa.

 

“¿Está nerviosa?” preguntó.

 

“Nah,” respondió Dean. “No puede esperar a que llegue. Yo tampoco puedo, realmente.”

 

Cas suspiró, cruzando los brazos enfundados con la manta y poniéndolos juntos sobre el mostrador, luego descansando su cabeza sobre ellos. Mientras observaba a Dean trabajar, sintió una punzada de tristeza y un montón de culpa. No le gustaba hablar de Jo, porque le recordaba que ella y Dean estaban comprometidos. Pero por otro lado, él adoraba escuchar acerca de bodas y cómo estaba yendo la planificación y todo eso, y él se preocupaba sinceramente por Jo. Ella era una chica amable y dulce y se merecía una gran boda. Pero Cas estaba encontrando difícil el alegrarse por ella mientras codiciaba a su prometido.

 

Sacudió su cabeza, decepcionado de sí mismo.

 

“Bueno, aquí la tienes,” dijo Dean, poniendo un tazón de sopa en frente de Cas.

 

Él se enderezó. “Eso fue rápido,” dijo con sorpresa, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

 

Dean se encogió de hombros. “No la hice de lujo ni nada.”

 

Cas alzó una cucharada y la sopló, entonces la puso en su boca. Sus cejas se alzaron. “Está deliciosa, Dean, gracias.”

 

Él sonrió, entonces se sirvió un tazón. “¿Quieres ver una película o algo?”

 

Cas asintió y saltó fuera del taburete. Caminaron juntos hacia la salita de estar, Dean con una mano en el codo de Cas en caso de que tuviera algún otro mareo. Cas dejó su tazón sobre la mesa de café, poniendo un posavasos bajo él primero, y se ubicó cómodamente antes de alcanzar la sopa nuevamente. Dean se sentó a su lado – tan cerca que Cas podía sentir su calor emanando de él – con el control remoto en su mano.

 

“¿Tienes Netflix?” preguntó Dean mientras encendía el televisor.

 

Cas asintió mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa.

 

“Vamos a ver,” reflexionó, buscando a través de las selecciones disponibles. Se detuvo en la categoría de programas de televisión. “¡No sabía que Juego de Tronos estaba aquí!”

 

“He escuchado que es buena,” dijo Cas.

 

Dean se quedó mirándolo. “¿No la has visto?”

 

Cas sacudió su cabeza.

 

“Está arreglado, entonces.” Dean se volvió hacia el televisor y seleccionó el programa, reproduciendo el primer capítulo. “Vas a adorarla. Bueno, al menos eso espero.”

 

Cas le sonrió suavemente. “Estoy seguro que si.”

 

Dean se quedó mirándolo por un momento y humedeció sus labios distraídamente antes de mirar la televisión. Agarró su tazón de sopa y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Cas lo estudió por un momento antes de, también, comenzar a poner más atención al programa.

 

A medida que avanzaba, Cas rápidamente se volvió adicto a Juego de Tronos. Unas pocas horas y un par de tazones de sopa después, el sol había desaparecido, pero Dean y Cas seguían viendo el programa. Cas estaba luchando por mantenerse derecho, y había terminado de alguna manera desplomado contra el costado de Dean. Además, el brazo de Dean había terminado rodeando los hombros de Cas. Y estaban compartiendo una manta.

 

_¿Cómo había pasado eso?_

 

Cas no se quedó en eso. Estaba limitándose a disfrutarlo, incluso cuando se estaba sintiendo como si fuera increíblemente infiel. Tenía el estómago lleno de la deliciosa sopa, el hombre que era prácticamente su mejor amigo - hasta este punto - sentado a su lado, y su nueva serie favorita en la televisión. Sus párpados cayeron y cabeceó ligeramente, así que se irguió un poco.

 

“Oye, no te fuerces,” dijo Dean. “Necesitas dormir para mejorar.”

 

Cas bostezó un poco. “Pero… no quiero-“

 

“Solo recuéstate un poco,” le dijo Dean, guiando el cuerpo de Cas hacia abajo para que su cabeza quedara descansando en el regazo de Dean.

 

“¿Esto está bien?” preguntó Cas, su cerebro instantáneamente gritándole _¿¡Qué hay sobre Jo!?_

 

Dean le sonrió y asintió. “Por supuesto que si.”

 

Era difícil no estar de acuerdo con eso cuando los dedos de Dean comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello. Cas suspiró y volteó su cabeza hacia el televisor. Estaba siendo difícil mantenerse despierto con la esencia de Dean actuando como una droga, y sus párpados cayeron sin importar cuánto intentó mantenerlos abiertos.

 

“Dean, yo-“ dejó salir un largo bostezo. “Deberías-“

 

“Shh, Cas,” tranquilizó Dean, acariciando el brazo de Cas. “Estoy aquí.”

 

El cansancio invadiendo a Cas en ese punto, y estaba por lejos demasiado cómodo y feliz para resistirse, así que sucumbió al sueño, acurrucado junto a Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean sonrió ante la forma de dormir de Cas. Él realmente tendría que haberse ido. Debió guiar o cargar a Cas a su habitación una vez que comenzó a actuar de forma somnolienta, no recostar a Cas en su regazo. Debió deslizarse a sí mismo de debajo de Cas e irse, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus dedos continuaron acariciando el desordenado cabello de Cas, y su otro brazo cayó por sí mismo alrededor de su cintura.

 

Se estiró para agarrar el control remoto, entonces pausó el programa y apagó el televisor. Se sumieron en la oscuridad, la única iluminación viniendo desde las luces de la ciudad, brillando tenuemente a través de las cortinas. Dean también se estaba sintiendo bastante adormilado, y aunque sabía que debería irse y volver a su departamento, realmente no quería hacerlo. Así que inclinó su cabeza sobre el sillón y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose más satisfecho de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

 

Cas soltó un feliz, adormilado suspiro y enterró su cabeza en el regazo de Dean, rozando sin querer el miembro de Dean con su nariz mientras lo hacía.

 

Dean se tensó, su mandíbula apretada.

 

 _No tengas una erección en su cara, no tengas una erección en su cara_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba concentrarse en abuelitas desnudas y cachorros muertos – cualquier cosa para acallar la parte más baja de su cerebro.

 

Eventualmente su miembro dejó de intentar ponerse duro y el sueño lo encontró al fin.

 

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza de Cas aún en el regazo de Dean y a Dean desparramado sobre el costado de Cas, su mejilla descansando en su cadera. Se enderezaron y se rieron. Los músculos de Dean gimieron y sus articulaciones crujieron por dormir en esa extraña posición, y a pesar de todo no pudo recordar tener una noche más reponedora.

 

Dean preparó el desayuno para ambos, decidiendo que valía la pena llegar tarde a la oficina si podía ser testigo de la personalidad malhumorada matutina de Cas – la que era bastante adorable en su opinión. Notó la suave piel de la mandíbula del hombre, la forma en que sus párpados medios cerrados no podían atenuar el brillo en esos ojos azules. Observó cómo Cas bebía su café con una expresión dichosa y se preguntó si algún día él podría causar esa expresión en el rostro de Cas.

 

Apretó sus labios para esconder una sonrisa y rogó a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando que dejara funcionar esto.

 

Cas observó mientras Dean cocinaba para ambos, notando como seguía robándole pequeñas miradas a Cas. El interior de Cas estaba todo saltando con emoción. Se sentía culpable y dichoso y enojado y exaltado todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba haciendo que su cabeza girara. Entonces Dean le dedicó una mirada cargada de suavidad, llena de preocupación, y Cas sintió como si su corazón fuera a explotar.

 

Cerró los ojos, tomó otro sorbo de café, y rezó para no ir al infierno por haberse enamorado del prometido de una mujer.

 

 

* * *

 

**Finales de Junio**

 

 

Dean estiró su espalda adolorida y frotó sus ojos. Se sentía como mierda. Había pasado todo el día trabajando, tratando de ordenar el escándalo de un contador que había robado dinero de la compañía, y que, aparentemente, lo había estado haciendo durante todo el año pasado. Afortunadamente tenía a Sammy para solucionar las cuestiones legales, pero Dean aún tenía que escanear al contador en busca del dinero extraviado y descubrir exactamente cuánta era la pérdida. También tenía que echar un vistazo a varios contratos que se debían desde hace un par de días.

 

Miró hacia el reloj: _1:24 am_. Sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

 

_ El Mago _

_{{{ buenos días ;)_

 

Deslizó el móvil de vuelta a su bolsillo y tomó uno de los contratos frente a él. Estaba esperando por el regaño que Cas le daría mañana – _más tarde hoy_ – cuando se encontraran por café, diciéndole que necesitaba dormir y que debía delegar.

 

Sorprendentemente, su móvil vibró con una respuesta.

 

_}}} Listillo ;) No puedes dormir?_

_{{{ nah, trabajando_

_}}} Dean, necesitas dormir_

_{{{ lo dice el hombre que también está despierto a las 0130_

_}}} Estaba viendo una película y perdí la noción del tiempo!_

_{{{ claaaaro_

_}}} Estás lidiando con lo del escándalo de dinero?_

_{{{ seh, y tengo que revisar algunos contratos_

_}}} Iugh. Quieres compañía?_

 

Dean se quedó mirando su móvil, avergonzado por las mariposas que habían comenzado a aparecer en su estómago. Él y Cas no habían pasado nada de tiempo juntos fuera del café desde la noche en la que Dean fue a cuidar de Cas cuando estaba enfermo. La noche/mañana fue asombrosa, incluso cuando Cas había estornudado sobre él cuando se estaba yendo, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de repetirlo. (Aunque Dean hubiera preferido si Cas no estaba enfermo esta vez).

 

Por una parte, si Cas venía, Dean probablemente terminaría teniendo nada de trabajo hecho. Por otra parte, si Cas venía, Dean no estaría tan aburrido y podrían probablemente explorar algunas otras vibras interesantes entre ellos.

 

Dean fue por lo último.

 

_{{{ si quieres venir, seguro_

_{{{ sabes dónde está el edificio?_

_}}} Seh, estaré ahí en cinco_

_{{{ le diré al tipo de seguridad que te deje entrar_

_}}} Te veo pronto! :)_

a

Dean dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio y se reclinó en su silla con una sonrisa, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

 

Quizás esta noche no sería tan horrible después de todo.

 

Telefoneó al guardia de seguridad nocturno, dejándole saber que Cas vendría, y luego limpió un poco su escritorio. Puso los contratos en un gabinete y cerró la mayoría de buscadores en su computadora. Apiló los papeles en su escritorio y empujó sus lapiceros hacia un lado. Entonces el teléfono de su escritorio sonó y Dean presionó el botón para contestar.

 

“Oficina de Dean,” dijo.

 

_“Señor Winchester, estoy enviando al señor Castiel Novak hacia arriba.”_

 

“Grandioso. Gracias, Stan.”

 

_“Tenga una buena noche.”_

 

Colgaron y Dean se levantó para encender la luz de la oficina en lugar de solo tener la lámpara de su escritorio encendida, entonces se decidió por lo contrario. Se desató su ya casi perdido nudo de la corbata y la colgó alrededor de su cuello, entonces desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

 

Escuchó el _ding!_ del elevador cuando éste alcanzó su piso. Se mordió el labio con anticipación, aunque se enojó consigo mismo por eso y abrochó uno de los botones que había soltado. Cas no era algún tipo de prostituto que había arrastrado aquí por una cogida en la oficina (incluso si ese era un buen pensamiento). Dean tenía que actuar de una manera respetable.

 

La sombra de Cas fue emitida contra las paredes de vidrio empañado de la oficina de Dean. El pomo de la puerta giró y fue abierta ligeramente y ahí estaba él, de pie en la entrada, sonriendo estúpidamente.

 

“Ven aquí,” dijo Dean, gesticulando con su brazo.

 

“Vengo con café,” anunció Cas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

 

Dean dejó salir un gemido feliz, estirando su mano.

 

“No es del Pop’s Place,” advirtió Cas mientras se lo extendía.

 

“Qué se le va a hacer,” respondió Dean, tomando un sorbo del café caliente. Comenzó a dejar el café en la mesa cuando Cas comenzó a sentarse en una de las sillas al otro lado de su escritorio. Instantáneamente se sintió extraño por la disposición, como si Cas fuera su cliente y no su mejor amigo. Así que se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, sentándose sobre él, en frente de Cas.

 

“Oye,” dijo Cas, sonriéndole, su cabeza inclinándose ligeramente hacia arriba.

 

Dean rió un poco. “Oye.”

 

“¿Cómo está yendo el escándalo?” preguntó Cas.

 

Él gimió y sacudió su cabeza, tomando un largo trago de café. Cas hizo un sonido empático y puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Dean, su pulgar moviéndose tranquilizadoramente en círculos.

 

“Es solo tan jodidamente estúpido,” dijo Dean. “Quiero decir, no tomó mucho dinero, así es como pudo seguir con esto durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, hasta ahora descubrimos que tomó alrededor de cinco mil dólares, lo que supongo es una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no está ni siquiera cerca de hundirnos, ¿sabes? Pero ahora está este caso judicial y él está intentando decir que no lo hizo, pero está toda esta evidencia y-“

 

Dean contuvo el aliento y dejó de hablar. No porque la situación fuera tan frustrante que él no pudiera hablar más sobre eso, más bien porque la mano de Cas había comenzado a acariciar su muslo. La parte externa, no el interior – _pero aún así._

“Siento que tengas que lidiar con esto, Dean,” murmuró Cas, mirándolo hacia arriba por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas.

 

“Si,” dijo Dean, tragando grueso. Él estaba lejos de pensar acerca del escándalo ahora. “No es tan malo, creo, quiero decir, Sammy se tiene que encargar de la mayoría de cosas legales.”

 

“Tu hermano pequeño, ¿verdad? ¿Graduado de Stanford?” preguntó Cas, verificando lo que sabía acerca del infame Sam Winchester.

 

Él asintió. “Ese es él.”

 

“Quiero conocerlo algún día,” dijo Cas.

 

“¡Lo harás!” respondió Dean. “En la boda, ¿recuerdas? Él es uno de los padrinos.”

 

“En la boda,” repitió Cas, su mano deslizándose fuera de la pierna de Dean. “Cierto.”

 

Dean frunció el ceño. “¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Estás nervioso acerca de conocer a mi hermano?”

 

Cas sacudió su cabeza. “No es eso-“

 

“Bueno, no lo estés, porque creo que ustedes dos realmente van a congeniar,” continuó Dean. “Al menos eso espero. Y puedes conocer a mis padres también. Mi madre seguro te adora. A mi padre le gusta intimidar a las personas cuando recién las conoce. Pero no dejes que te asuste. Mantén tu posición cuando lo conozcas y el te respetará. Desmorónate y jamás tendrás otra oportunidad.”

 

Cas apretó sus labios. “Dean-“

 

“Mierda, lo siento, eso sonó mal,” dijo Dean, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. “Mi familia no es tan mala realmente, lo prometo.”

 

“Dean, necesito-“

 

“Yo solo quiero que les agrades tanto como me agradas a mí, Cas,” balbuceó Dean, mirándolo tímidamente. “Porque _realmente_ me gustas, Cas.”

 

Todo el aire escapó de los pulmones de Cas y todos los pensamientos sobre Jo volaron fuera de su mente. Porque _¿cómo demonios se supone que él recordara cómo ser un caballero y mantener las distancias cuando Dean estaba mirándolo de esa manera?_

 

“Realmente me gustas también, Dean,” respondió Cas, su voz a penas como un susurro.

 

Dean asintió, sus labios apretados. Una sonrisa escapó mientras asentía y dejaba salir un respiro. “Bien,” suspiró.

 

Cas sonrió ligeramente ante su reacción, como si Dean alguna vez hubiera necesitado temer que Cas no lo adorara, con el corazón y el alma. Dean dejó de inclinarse sobre el escritorio, poniéndose de pie frente a Cas y dándole una mirada seria y determinada.

 

“¿Puedo… puedo solo probar algo?” preguntó.

 

Cas asintió, aunque cautelosamente.

 

Dean se detuvo, notando la vacilación. “¿Confías en mí?”

 

“Por supuesto,” dijo Cas inmediatamente.

 

“Entonces… no te muevas,” tomó un respiro mientras comenzaba a descender.

 

Los labios de Cas se abrieron inconscientemente en anticipación. Dean removió la taza de café de su mano, ubicándola sobre el escritorio detrás de él. Las manos de Cas apretaron los reposa brazos, sus uñas clavándose en la tapicería. Dean estaba visiblemente nervioso también.

 

 _¡Probablemente porque está a punto de cometer adulterio!_ Pensó Cas.

 

El rostro de Dean estaba enrojecido y sus pupilas se ampliaron. Su respiración estaba agitada mientras se apoderaba del rostro de Cas. Dean se detuvo, a unos centímetros de los labios de Cas, y Cas sintió que iba a morir por estar así de cerca y aún así tan lejos.

 

Entonces Dean cerró la distancia y todas las preocupaciones de Cas de repente estuvieron a kilómetros. Las manos de Dean acunaron ambos lados del rostro de Cas mientras él alcanzaba los lados de Dean, atrayéndole más cerca. Dean se movió hacia el regazo de Cas, montándose a horcajadas cómodamente sobre él. Dean estaba agradecido de dios o quien fuera que estuviera arriba (con su suerte probablemente era algún ermitaño llamado Chuck) que había tomado la silla de buenos reposa brazos.

 

Las manos de Cas viajaron por toda la espalda de Dean y arrugaron su camisa en el proceso. Entonces sus manos fueron más abajo, hacia el trasero de Dean y lo apretaron apreciativamente. Dean gimió dentro de la boca de Cas, hundiendo una mano en el oscuro cabello y jalándolo, dándole un mejor ángulo para empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de Cas. Cas gruñó y peleó de vuelta con su propia lengua.

 

Entonces Cas hizo algo que fue totalmente inesperado para Dean.

 

Cas enganchó sus manos bajo las piernas de Dean y los levantó a ambos de la silla, ubicando a Dean sobre el escritorio. Dean se habría tomado más tiempo para estar impresionado por la fuerza que no sabía que Cas tenía, pero Cas lo distrajo con su lengua.

 

“Ohh, Cas,” suspiró Dean cuando Cas lamió el cuello de Dean, dejando de succionar justo bajo su mandíbula. Dean se aferró a las caderas de Cas, deslizando sus pulgares bajo la cinturilla de sus jeans para sentir la piel caliente de ese lugar.

 

Cas gruñó juguetón y mordisqueó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Dean antes de retornar a sus labios y abusar de ellos pecaminosamente. Dean cambió sus manos para agarrar el trasero de Cas, una devuelta de favor por lo de antes, y las manos de Cas terminaron bajo la camisa de Dean, trazando su columna y poniéndole a Dean la piel de gallina.

 

Cas movió sus manos fuera de debajo de su camisa y Dean se quejó, y Cas lo besó para callarlo. Se movió desde la boca de Dean hasta su cuello y pecho mientras deshacía un par de botones de la camisa de Dean. Dean dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el momento en el que Cas succionó a la altura de su pecho. Podría haber dejado que Cas continuara su camino hacia abajo, pero estaba tratando de memorizar la sensación de la boca de Cas sobre él, así que enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Cas y lo tiró de vuelta hacia arriba.

 

Chocaron sus labios y Cas gimió, fusionándose contra Dean, sus manos presionando bajo la camisa de Dean, explorando la lisa piel disponible para él. Sus dedos rozaron alrededor de los pezones de Dean, causándole un escalofrío. Cas sonrió contra los labios de Dean y retorció uno de sus pezones, provocando un ruido agudo del hombre.

 

“Oh… he deseado esto,” le dijo Dean, separando sus bocas para succionar el costado del cuello de Cas.

 

Cas podría haber muerto al escuchar esas palabras. _Dean deseaba esto_. Eso quería decir que él se sentía de la misma forma en la que Cas lo hacía, Cas no iba a dejar que esto significara algo en su mente, que podría funcionar si no fuera por-

 

Se apartó de repente, casi tropezando con la silla en su apuro. Dean se quedó mirándolo con confusión, sus ojos abriéndose y sus labios hinchados.

 

“¿Cas?” preguntó cautelosamente. “¿Qué está mal?”

 

“¿Qué está mal?” repitió Cas, su voz temblando. Cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos una a cado lado de su cabeza. Dios, fue tan débil, fue tan jodidamente débil. Dean lo sedujo, engañó con él, lo volvió algo malo. Cas se sentía como si fuera a enfermar.

 

“¿Fue eso demasiado rápido?” preguntó Dean, sonando consternado.

 

“¿Demasiado rápido?” repitió. “¿¡Demasiado rápido!? Cas hizo rechinar sus dientes y apretó los puños con rabia. Una visión del rostro sonriente de Jo apareció en su mente. “Demonios, Dean, ¡esto no debería ir hacia ninguna parte!”

 

Las cejas de Dean se fruncieron en confusión. “No lo entiendo.”

 

“Si no entiendes por qué esto es totalmente incorrecto e inmoral y cruel, entonces no eres la mitad de hombre que pensé que eras,” espetó Cas. “Esto no está bien y deberías saberlo.”

 

“¡Lo siento, entonces!” exclamó Dean. “¡Lo siento!”

 

“Yo no soy la persona con la que deberías estarte disculpando,” gruñó Cas, avanzando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

 

Dean intentó caminar hacia él, una mano extendida. “Cas, espera-“

 

“No me toques,” espetó Cas. “Me das asco. Me das absoluto asco, y no tengo idea qué fue lo que vi en ti.”

 

Las fosas nasales de Dean se ensancharon y dio un paso hacia atrás. “Bueno, si te doy tanto asco, ¿¡entonces por qué no _simplemente te vas_!?

 

“Estaba a punto de hacer eso, muchas gracias,” espetó Cas, dándole la espalda, abriendo la puerta con violencia y caminando rabiosamente fuera de la habitación.

 

La puerta se cerró de golpe, tan fuerte que Dean estuvo sorprendido de que el vidrio no se trizara. Él se volteó y colapsó sobre el otro reposa brazos, poniendo su cara entre sus manos. Esta noche no fue como había esperado. En lugar de tener una noche agradable con Cas, se había quedado con varios contratos para revisar, una montaña de papeleo que hacer, dos cafés a medio beber, y muy posiblemente los inicios de un corazón roto.

 

Cas volvió a su apartamento varios minutos después, temblando con los restos de adrenalina mientras colapsaba en la cama y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, sintiéndose más asqueado consigo mismo que con cualquiera.

 

 

* * *

 

**Principios de Julio**

 

 

“Dean, ¿qué sucede contigo?” preguntó Jo desde detrás de la cortina del vestidor. “Has estado con un humor más cambiante que de costumbre en estas últimas semanas.”

 

“Nada, estoy bien,” respondió Dean, consciente de los ojos de las damas de honor sobre él. Estaban en le prueba final del vestido de novia de Jo, y sería la primera vez que las chicas verían el vestido. Solo que no estaría usando solo el vestido, sino que también la tiara, los zapatos, la joyería, la mayoría del maquillaje y su peinado.

 

“Obviamente no estás bien,” dijo ella. “Y no estás pegado a tu teléfono.” Se pausó, entonces preguntó con cautela. “¿¡Pasó algo con Cas!?”

 

Dean apretó sus labios y ella lo tomó como una silenciosa confirmación.

 

“¡Pero pensé que las cosas estaba yendo bien!”

 

“ _Estaban_ ,” murmuró Dean. “No quiero hablar sobre eso.”

 

“Dean, estamos todas aquí para ti,” le dijo Jess, posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

 

Él observó a su cuñada con una mirada seria. “Nada de esto debe llegar a mi hermano, ¿me escuchas?”

 

Los ojos de Jess centellearon, y entonces él supo que ella ya le había dicho.

 

Dean gimió y se recostó, su cabeza inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sillón sonde estaban sentados. Puso las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos y revivió aquella noche en su oficina por milésima vez. Nada de lo que Cas había dicho esa noche tenía ningún sentido, y Dean estaba cabreado y dolido por ello. Si el chico había cambiado de idea y quería que solo fueran amigos, podría haberlo dicho. No tendría que haber enloquecido y haberle dicho a Dean que le daba asco.

 

La señorita que había estado ayudando a Jo se deslizó fuera de las cortinas y les sonrió. “¿Listos?” preguntó.

 

Alyssa dejó salir un chillido de emoción mientras que Jess y Kenz se agarraron las manos. Dean se sentó derecho, sus dedos crispándose con anticipación.

 

“¡Entonces, les presento a la futura señora Donovan!” dijo ella, apartando la cortina.

 

Todas las chicas jadearon y Dean sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

 

Jo estaba de pie frente a ellos con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. El vestido lucía aún mejor en ella ahora que la primera vez que se lo había probado. Ella usaba zapatos blancos de tiras con tacones bajos. Su anillo de compromiso brillaba en su dedo, pronto a ser reemplazada por la alianza. Su cabello estaba rizado y echado ligeramente hacia atrás, y una elegante, enjoyada tiara puesta en su cabeza. Su maquillaje era natural y elegante, resaltando sus ojos oscuros. No estaba usando un collar, pero tenía pendientes y brazaletes que hacían juego con la tiara.

 

“Oh, Jo,” suspiró Kenz, secándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, avanzando para abrazar a su mejor amiga. Jess y Alyssa fueron a abrazar a Jo también.

 

“¡Chicas, me van a hacer llorar!” exclamó Jo con una pequeña risa. “¡No puedo estropear mi maquillaje!”

 

Las chicas rieron y la dejaron ir. Dean se puso de pie mientras Jo caminaba hacia él, dando un pequeño giro mientras lo hacía.

 

“¿Qué crees?” preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

“No creo que exista una novia más hermosa,” le dijo Dean sinceramente, entonces miró a Jess y sonrió tristemente. “Bueno, quiero decir, no-“

 

“Cállate antes de que metas el pie aún más adentro de tu boca,” respondió Jess con una sonrisa y un guiño.

 

Jo dio unos pasos y lo abrazó apretadamente. Ella escondió su cabeza bajo su barbilla luego de que Dean besara su frente.

 

“¿Harías algo por mí?” preguntó ella.

 

“Lo que sea,” respondió.

 

“Dime qué sucedió con Cas.”

 

Dean suspiró y Jess lo miró instantáneamente, anunciándole a las chicas y a la consultora que debían dejar la habitación. Dean y Jo se sentaron en el sillón y Jo cruzó sus manos pacientemente.

 

“Un par de semanas atrás yo estaba trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina,” comenzó Dean. “Y él se ofreció a hacerme compañía. Vino y comenzamos a hablar y le dije que me gustaba, y él dijo que yo le gustaba y nosotros, uh, comenzamos a hacerlo.”

 

“Buen trabajo, Winchester,” dijo Jo con una sonrisa ladeada.

 

Él la miró. “De cualquier manera, fue genial y todo, ¡pero entonces él solo enloqueció! Me dijo que yo le daba asco y salió rápidamente. He intentado enviarle mensajes un par de veces, pero no he oído de él desde entonces.”

 

Jo frunció el ceño y se acercó a su bolso, sacando su móvil.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó con cautela.

 

“Enviándole un mensaje a Cas,” respondió.

 

Dean juntó sus cejas. “¿Cómo conseguiste su número?”

 

“Robé tu teléfono hace un tiempo,” respondió indiferentemente.

 

Dean parpadeó. “De acuerdo, ¿y por qué le estás mandando un mensaje?” preguntó.

 

_ Cas Novak _

_{{{ Oye Cas, es Jo. Sigues viniendo a la recepción, verdad?_

 

“Si sigue viniendo a la recepción,” dijo ella, presionando enviar.

 

Dean apretó sus labios. “Jo, no creo-“

 

Su teléfono se encendió y abrió el mensaje.

 

_}}} Hola, Jo. Si, sigo yendo. No puedo esperar para verte con tu vestido. :)_

“Él viene,” dijo Jo con una sonrisa. “Ahora, déjame quitarme esto y volver con un plan de batalla.”

 

Dean gimió. “Él no va a querer hablar conmigo. Y en este punto, ni siquiera sé si yo quiero hablar con él.”

 

“Ustedes dos van a hacer que esto funciones aún si tengo que atarlos juntos y colgarlos sobre una piscina con tiburones para motivarlos,” dijo Jo sin rodeos.

 

Él la miró con cautela. “Sabes, a veces me asustas.”

 

Ella se rió y giñó un ojo antes de desaparecer tras la cortina del vestidor.

 

* * *

 

 

“¿Cas? ¿Cas? ¡Castiel!”

 

Cas se incorporó de un salto, sintiéndose fuera de lugar por un momento mientras observaba su puré de papas.

 

“¿Si, lo siento?” preguntó, mirando alrededor.

 

“Estabas disperso nuevamente,” dijo su prima Muriel, mirándolo con preocupación.

 

“Mis disculpas,” respondió Cas. “¿De qué estábamos hablando?”

 

“De ti,” dijo la tía Sofía con intención.

 

Él frunció el ceño. “¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre mí?”

 

“Bueno, querido hermano, esta es la primera cena familiar a la que asistes en meses,” le dijo Anna mientras tomaba un mordisco de pavo.

 

“Yo-“

 

“Lo sabemos, has estado ocupado,” dijo cansadamente su tío Zach.

 

“Pero la familia es primero,” intervino su hermanastro, Miguel.

 

“Oh, cállate, Miguel,” espetó su otro hermanastro, Lucas.

 

El tío Zach dijo, “Chicos,” en advertencia y ellos fruncieron el ceño.

 

“Nosotros solo nos estábamos preguntando qué te ha mantenido tan ocupado,” dijo su media hermana, Rachel.

 

“O más bien _quién_ ,” añadió su primo Baltazar.

 

“Y por qué ya no te está manteniendo ocupado,” finalizó su hermana pequeña Hael.

 

Cas se quedó mirándolos, su mandíbula floja, molesto porque todos estuvieran conspirando contra él. “Yo-“

 

“Bueno, ciertamente no ha sido el trabajo,” dijo Inías. “Has tenido la misma cantidad de citas que de costumbre.”

 

“Es un chico, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó su prima Hester, emocionada. “¡Conociste a alguien!”

 

La boca de Cas se abrió y se cerró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente.

 

Inías gimió, poniendo su barbilla en su mano. “¿No es ese chico Dean, o si?”

 

“¿Dean?” preguntó su primo Gabriel, moviendo sus cejas. “Suena caliente.”

 

“¿Es él al que siempre le envías mensajes?” preguntó su hermano pequeño, Alfie.

 

El hombre de cabello oscuro sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se aclaró la garganta, silenciando la mesa en un momento.

 

“Creo que Castiel necesita un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos,” dijo el padre de Cas. “Déjenlo pensar y paren de molestarlo.”

 

Todos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados y algunos murmuraron disculpas. Cas se quedó mirando su plato con disgusto, su apetito había desaparecido.

 

“Si, conocí a alguien, y si, su nombre es Dean,” dijo Cas después de unos minutos.

 

Su familia alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada de apoyo silencioso. Rachel iba a darle una sonrisa confortante.

 

“Lo conocí en Enero cuando estaba en un trabajo,” continuó Cas. “Nos encontramos algunas veces después de eso debido a que él también vive en Filadelfia, e intercambiamos números. Nos hicimos amigos, pero yo…” Apretó los labios, incómodo de compartir su vida privada con tantos miembros de su familia. “Tuve fuertes sentimientos hacia él, y creo que el tiene sentimientos fuertes por mí también.”

 

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?” preguntó Anna con un gruñido.

 

Cas tragó. “Está comprometido. La boda es en un par de semanas.”

 

Podrías haber escuchado el sonido de una aguja caer en esa habitación. Las expresiones variando desde la empatía a la absoluta sorpresa a la consternación. Cas se humedeció los labios.

 

“Cuando conocí a Dean, él y su prometida estaban teniendo dificultades para elegir un vestido,” dijo Cas. “Los ayudé y me hicieron prometer que iría a la recepción.”

 

“Oh, Cas, cariño,” suspiró Sofía con gesto amable.

 

“Jo – su prometida – es genial,” les dijo Cas con desesperación. “Ella es adorable y amable y… y por el amor de dios, pagué por la mitad de su vestido de novia.”

 

“Y estás enamorado de su prometido,” dijo Anna calmadamente.

 

Lágrimas llenando los ojos de Cas. _Odiaba esto_. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba a Dean por hacerlo sentir de esta manera. Y odiaba que hubiera tenido que hacer esto en frente de su familia – en frente de su padre, quien lo estaba mirando sin expresión.

 

“Eso,” dijo Gabriel después de un momento, apuntando a Cas con el dulce que había estado chupando, “es un montón de mierda.”

 

“Créeme,” dijo Cas con un asentimiento triste, “lo sé.”

 

 

* * *

 

**19 de Julio**

 

 

Cas realmente no quería estar aquí.

 

Caminó dentro del salón de baile del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción. La mayoría de las personas ya estaban ahí desde que la ceremonia había terminado hacía una hora atrás. Se había perdido cerca de toda la hora del cóctel, pero no le importaba. No quería andar por ahí intentando hacer pequeñas conversaciones con personas que se estarían preguntando por qué él estaba ahí, de todas formas.

 

Solo podía imaginar la conversación.

 

_“Oh, hola, hijo, ¿por quién estás aquí?” preguntaría una agradable mujer mayor._

_“Bueno, verá, ayudé a Jo a pagar su vestido, pero también estoy enamorado de Dean, ¡así que supongo que podría decir que por ambos!” diría Cas jovialmente para el horror de la señora mayor_.

 

 

Encontró fácilmente la lista de mesas y la cogió, una de las pocas que quedaban. Un pequeño corazón había sido dibujado al lado de su nombre y Cas se preguntó si Dean lo había hecho, entonces decidió que eso iba en contra de la personalidad de Dean. Probablemente había sido Jo, y eso solo lo hizo sentir más culpable.

 

Para su sorpresa, él estaba situado en la mesa uno, que estaba ubicada justo al lado de la mesa principal. Usualmente la mesa uno estaba reservada para los padres y hermanos, algunas veces amigos cercanos. Se sintió honrado de haber sido sentado en ese lugar. Cuando llegó a la mesa, vio que solo un puesto estaba libre, e intentó no sonrojarse mientras las personas situadas ahí lo observaban. Sus compañeros de mesa eran tres parejas y un hombre de aspecto malhumorado que ya estaban ahí. Supuso que una de las parejas eran los padres de Dean y que los otros eran los padres de Jo, pero no tenía idea quienes eran las otras tres personas.

 

“Bueno, tú debes ser Castiel,” dijo el hombre malhumorado al lado del que Cas estaba sentado. La voz del hombre fue brusca, pero parecía limpiamente agradable y Cas recibió buenas vibras de él. “Me estaba preguntando si ibas a mostrarte.”

 

“Llámeme Cas,” respondió con una sonrisa. “Mis disculpas, estuve un poco perdido tratando de llegar,” mintió.

 

En realidad, había estado perdiendo el tiempo, esperando tanto como fuera posible hasta que tuviera por fuerza mayor que irse, pasando el tiempo pensando razones de por qué no podría ir. Consideró romperse una pierna como excusa, pero había decidido que eso sería demasiado.

 

“Bueno, ahora estás aquí,” dijo la mujer al otro lado de Cas. “Y eso es todo lo que importa. Soy Ellen y este es Bill.” Gesticuló hacia el sonriente hombre sentado a su lado. “Somos los padres de Jo.”

 

Cas le sonrió. “Soy Cas.”

 

“Oh, sabemos quién eres,” dijo Bill. “Dean y Jo difícilmente se callan cuando se trata de ti.”

 

Cas bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio ante la mención de Dean. Comenzó a planificar en su mente algunas excusas para poder irse temprano.

 

“Bueno, como ya te conocemos, es justo que nos presentemos nosotros,” dijo la mujer rubia de apariencia amable sentada al lado del hombre malhumorado. “Yo soy-“

 

“¡Damas y caballeros!” declaró el Dj, alargando la primera sílaba para darle algún efecto al saludo, captando su atención mientras cambiaba la relajante música de fondo a una pista con un compás más movido. “¡Por favor, déjenme darles la bienvenida a la fiesta de la boda!”

 

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Las luces se atenuaron y un foco proyectó una luz sobre una cortina colgada sobre una puerta lateral que daba hacia el salón de baile. La gente comenzó a aplaudir al compás de la música.

 

“¡Aquí tenemos a Sam y Jessica Winchester!”

 

Un hombre alto con un largo cabello castaño y una hermosa mujer rubia salieron haciendo un corto y divertido baile al compás de la música. Cas supuso que ese debía ser el hermano menor de Dean (Dean no había exagerado respecto a su altura) y su cuñada. Sam y Jess se separaron, riendo, mientras se paraban uno a cada lado de la cortina en la entrada, aplaudiendo con la música y bailando en su lugar. Cas sonrió para sí mismo, complacido de cómo el traje de padrino de bodas y el de dama de honor hacían juego.

 

“¡Aquí tenemos a Dean Winchester y Alyssa Donovan!”

 

El corazón de Cas se congeló, los ojos centrados en Dean mientras él salía con una chica joven de cabello castaño. Él frunció el ceño. Esto no estaba bien. Dean no se suponía que usara un traje de padrino de boda – sin importar cuán bien luciera en él – y no se suponía que saliera acompañado de una dama de honor. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 

Dean y Alyssa se separaron también, uniéndose a Jess y a Sam respectivamente en cada lado de la entrada.

 

“¡Junten sus manos para el padrino de bodas Jeff White y la dama de honor Mackenzie Rogers!”

 

Un hombre con el pelo rubio en punta y una mujer con un largo cabello negro salieron bailando. Lucían espectaculares en las versiones en dorado de los trajes de padrinos y madrinas. Ellos también fueron uno a cada lado, aplaudiendo y riendo con sus amigos.

 

Cas frunció el ceño. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Su cerebro estaba dando giros, poniendo las piezas lentamente en su lugar.

 

“Ahora, por primera vez en la vida,” dijo el DJ con entusiasmo, “me complace presentar – ¡al señor y la señora Ryan Donovan!”

 

Todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo con sus manos y estampando sus pies con emoción. Cas permaneció en su asiento, demasiado pasmado al ver a Jo del brazo de un maravilloso hombre en un uniforme de oficial de la armada como para moverse. Afortunadamente estaba ubicado donde podía seguir viendo la fiesta de la boda sin ponerse de pie. Los recién casados saludaron y rieron y sonrieron y bailaron. Jo lucía tan hermosa que Cas podría haber llorado si no hubiera estado tan estupefacto. Su nuevo esposo _– que decididamente no era Dean_ – la miraba en completa y total adoración.

 

La fiesta de la boda avanzó rápidamente hacia la mesa principal, entonces todo el mundo se sentó nuevamente. La música cambió a una canción hermosa y lenta mientras Jo y Ryan se apoderaban de la pista, bailando un lento vals alrededor de la pista de baile.

 

La mente de Cas estaba tambaleándose. Dean no estaba casado con Jo. Jo se había casado con un hombre llamado Ryan. Dean, por lo tanto, nunca había sido el prometido de Jo. Dean estaba soltero y disponible y había estado interesado en Cas, y Cas-

 

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose horrible. Se había equivocado con Dean, pensando en que ellos estaban cometiendo adulterio, cuando realmente había sido solo Cas haciendo el tonto de sí mismo porque había asumido cosas.

 

 _Oh, Dios, todo tenía sentido ahora_ , pensó desesperadamente.

 

Se giró sobre su asiento para mirar hacia la mesa principal y encontrar a Dean, quien estaba sentado junto a la dama de honor. Dean encontró sus ojos y le dio una mirada furiosa antes de desviar la vista. Cas le dio la espalda y se desplomó en su silla. Su estómago retorciéndose por la culpa, solo que era una especie diferente de culpa esta vez, no la culpa que había estado sintiendo por los pasados meses por encubrir lo que él había pensado eran sentimientos ilícitos.

 

El primer baile de los novios terminó y entonces Bill se levantó de su mesa, caminando hacia su hija y su nuevo yerno. Ryan inclinó su cabeza hacia Bill y guió a Jo hacia él. Ryan caminó alrededor de la mesa principal sentándose al otro lado de la dama de honor.

 

Cas tomó la oportunidad para intentar hacer contacto visual con Dean nuevamente, para tratar de transmitir cuánto lo lamentaba, pero Dean se reusó a mirarlo. En su lugar, sus ojos se posaron en Jo, y se veía realmente feliz por ella, pero Cas podía sentir que tenía muchas ganas de salir de ahí. Probablemente por culpa de Cas.

 

 _Eres un idiota_ , se dijo Cas a sí mismo.

 

Después del baile padre e hija, Ryan se levantó de la mesa principal y se aproximó a su madre, en la mesa de Cas, tomando su mano y guiándola hasta la pista de baile. El padre de Jo la devolvió a la mesa principal. Ella captó la mirada de Cas y le sonrió emocionadamente, agitando un poco su mano. Cas sonrió, complacido de que su gran día aparentemente fuera perfecto para ella.

 

Ryan y su madre bailaron alrededor de la habitación. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y lucía muy orgullosa de su hijo. Ver a Ryan en su uniforme naval hizo que la gama de azul marino y dorado finalmente tuviera sentido para Cas. El baile de madre e hijo terminó rápidamente y Ryan llevó a su madre de vuelta a su mesa antes de sentarse en la mesa principal entre su esposa y la dama de honor.

 

“Ahora unas pocas palabras de nuestros recién casados,” dijo el Dj, haciendo un gesto hacia Jo y Ryan mientras ellos se ponían de pie, sosteniendo un micrófono entre ambos.

 

Cas hizo rebotar su rodilla hacia arriba y abajo, escuchando a medias mientras ellos le daban la bienvenida a todo el mundo a la recepción y agradecían la asistencia. Fue un corto brindis de bienvenida, y los camareros aparecieron casi enseguida con las ensaladas una vez hubieron terminado de hablar.

 

Comenzó a picotear su ensalada a medias cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro. Se volteó y vio a Jo y a Ryan de pie detrás de él. Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y la abrazó.

 

“Cas, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí,” dijo ella mientras se apartaba. “Sabes que nunca podré compensarte por esto,” le dijo, bajando la vista y alisando su vestido.

 

“Verte tan feliz es compensación suficiente,” respondió él, besando su mejilla.

 

“Este es Ryan,” dijo ella, dando un paso al lado para presentar a su esposo. “Lamento que no hayas podido conocerlo antes. Acaba de llegar de altamar hace unas pocas semanas.”

 

“No es un problema,” dijo Cas afablemente, extendiendo su mano. _Excepto por ese problema donde pensé que te estabas casando con Dean_ , pensó, pero mantuvo eso último para sí mismo.

 

“Un placer conocerte al fin,” dijo Ryan, sonriendo.

 

Cas le sonrió de vuelta. Le agradaba Ryan. Parecía amable y gentil, y obviamente adoraba a Jo.

 

“A ti también,” dijo él.

 

“Oh, ¿fueron hechas las presentaciones aquí?” preguntó Jo a la mesa.

 

“Tu padre y yo fuimos presentados, pero nadie más,” respondió Ellen.

 

“Bueno, supongo que conoces a mis padres,” dijo ella. “Junto a ellos están los padres de Ryan, Chris y Danielle.”

 

Cas les sonrió, notando que Ryan había heredado la mayoría de rasgos de su madre, compartían los mismo ojos, nariz y cabello rojizo.

 

“Y junto a ellos están los padres de Sam y Dean, Mary y John.”

 

Mary, la mujer rubia amable que había estado a punto de presentarse antes, le sonrió alegremente. Cas le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces se enderezó, recordando lo que Dean había dicho acerca de su padre. John se quedó mirándolo con un reservado vistazo que Cas respondió igualmente. Después de un momento, John asintió y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente.

 

“Y este viejo gruñón a tu lado es el tío Bobby,” finalizó Jo. “Lo llamamos nuestro tío, pero no hay relación sanguínea.”

 

“La familia no termina con la sangre, chica,” gruñó Bobby en advertencia mientras bebía de su agua.

 

“Es un placer conocerlos a todos,” dijo Cas amablemente.

 

Jo, enredada a su cintura, tiró de él hacia abajo para susurrar en su oído. “Vi a Dean escapar mientras estábamos hablando justo ahora. Si yo fuera tú iría a revisar la escalera principal.”

 

“¿Qué-?” comenzó con confusión.

 

Ella le dio una sonrisa conocedora. “Ve a reparar lo que sea que ustedes dos, idiotas, hayan echado a perder. Mantendremos a raya el brindis hasta que ustedes vuelvan.”

 

El corazón de Cas se hinchó de amor por Jo, y estaba muy complacido de no tener que estar celoso nunca más. Él besó su mejilla, estrechó la mano de Ryan, y se excusó con sus compañeros de mesa antes de abandonar el salón de baile, encaminándose a la puerta principal. Salió corriendo por la puerta y, efectivamente, Dean estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Cas, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

 

“Hola, Dean,” dijo calmadamente, no sabiendo con qué otra cosa comenzar.

 

Dean se volteó lentamente, sus ojos enfriándose cuando miró a Cas. “¿Qué quieres?”

 

“Quiero disculparme,” respondió Cas, dando un paso adelante. “Necesito explicarte-“

 

“No quiero escucharlo,” espetó Dean. “Has sido cálido y frío durante los pasados meses, de todas formas. Debí suponer que no estabas en esto tanto como yo.”

 

Cas sacudió su cabeza. “No, Dean-“

 

“Pero no tenías que insultarme, Cas,” continuó Dean agitadamente. “No necesito eso. Y no necesito _esto_. Así que si me disculpas, tengo una recepción que atender.”

 

Dean comenzó a caminar de vuelta al edificio, empujando el hombro de Cas cuando pasó por su lado.

 

Cas agarró su brazo, exclamando desesperadamente. “No lo entiendes-“

 

Dean se sacudió el agarre, enojado “¡Cas, yo-!”

 

“¡Pensé que estabas comprometido con Jo!” siseó Cas, su corazón latiendo rápidamente por la adrenalina y los nervios y la frustración.

 

La amarga furia de Dean se desvaneció y se quedó mirando a Cas con una expresión estupefacta. “Tú… ¿tú qué?”

 

Cas tomó un respiro para mantenerse firme. “Cuando entré al vestidor ese día, vi a una hermosa y joven señorita y a un impresionantemente guapo hombre escogiendo un vestido de bodas juntos. Inmediatamente asumí que tú eras su prometido. No es común ver a los prometidos escogiendo juntos el vestido, pero no es que nunca haya escuchado de aquello. Ustedes nunca verbalizaron qué relación sostenían, así que nunca fui corregido.”

 

“Pero nosotros-“ Dean se detuvo, sus ojos abriéndose. “No, no lo hicimos. No lo dijimos, tú no preguntaste, pensamos que tú sabías-“ dejó de hablar y rascó su frente. “Oh, mi dios.”

 

“Exactamente mis sentimientos,” murmuró Cas. “Imagina mi sorpresa al verte entrar como un padrino de la boda y a Jo del brazo de otro hombre.”

 

“Jo es mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana,” le dijo Dean, su mente corriendo mientras juntaba todas las piezas. “Nos conocemos de toda la vida. Ella quería una opinión masculina sobre el vestido.”

 

“Ahora entiendo eso,” respondió Cas. “Pero en ese entonces pensaba que ustedes dos hacían una gran pareja-“ Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto. “- incluso pensé que era una lástima que estuvieras comprometido, supuse que no nos encontraríamos nuevamente hasta la recepción.”

 

Cas tragó. “Pero entonces nos encontramos y empezamos a pasar el rato y yo… yo desarrollé sentimientos por ti,” dijo calmadamente, bajando la mirada. “Sentimientos que me hacían sentir como un horrible, terrible ser humano. Pero no podía dejar de ceder a veces, entonces la noche en tu oficina-“

 

“Pensaste que me estabas ayudando a engañar a Jo,” finalizó Dean, la comprensión dibujándose en toda su cara. “Así que ese es el motivo por el que… todas las señales mezcladas, lo que dijiste en la oficina.” Se quedó mirando a Cas y exclamó, “¡pensaste que eras la otra mujer!”

 

Cas elevó una ceja.

 

Dean se sonrojó. “Otro hombre,” rectificó. “Lo que sea.”

 

“Dean, lo siento tanto,” dijo sinceramente.

 

“Hombre, somos estúpidos,” dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

 

Cas se rió también. “Supongo que lo somos.”

 

Dean sonrió y se aproximó a Cas, su postura cambiando rápidamente de la broma a algo más serio. La respiración de Cas quedó atrapada en su garganta ante la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Dean.

 

“Así que, ahora que no estoy comprometido,” dijo él con una juguetona y seductora sonrisa, “esto-“ acunó el rostro de Cas y rozó sus labios con los propios. “¿-está bien?

 

“Mmhmm,” ronroneó Cas, sus ojos cerrándose.

 

“¿Y esto?”

 

Dean presionó una serie de suaves besos desde la mejilla de Cas hasta su mandíbula.

 

“Si.”

 

“¿Esto también?”

 

Besó desde el cuello de Cas hasta su nuca, su lengua saliendo ligeramente.

 

“Ohh, definitivamente.”

 

Dean se enderezó retrocediendo, fijando una mirada cálida en Cas. “¿Qué hay de esto?”

 

Y se lanzó por los labios de Cas, una mano enredada alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras la otra acunaba su trasero. Cas gimió y obedeció a la lengua demandante de Dean, abriendo su boca para explorarla. Cas clavó sus dedos en la espalda baja de Dean, sintiendo un escalofrío de Dean mientras lo hacía. Cas decidió que no había nada mejor que la sensación de la lengua de Dean y el desliz de sus labios contra él, sintiendo sus cuerpos presionarse juntos, sintiendo la nerviosa energía en la yema de los dedos de Dean mientras exploraba cada centímetro que podía de Cas.

 

“Oye, De- Oh, ¡ew! ¡Asqueroso!”

 

Separaron sus bocas pero mantuvieron su agarre, volteando sus cabezas para ver que Sam había salido. Él estaba cubriendo sus ojos.

 

“Oh, Cas, este es mi hermano menor, Sammy,” dijo Dean felizmente. “Sammy, este es Cas.”

 

“¿Quizás podemos hacer las presentaciones cuando ustedes no estén ocupados pegando sus lenguas bajo sus gargantas?” preguntó Sam con una ligera molestia, pero Cas podía decir que no estaba realmente enojado.

 

“Ah, supongo que si,” dijo Dean, desenredándose de Cas, pero aún con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura. “Pero la lengua es la mejor parte,” dijo, moviendo sus cejas juguetonamente.

 

Sam gimió y le echó un vistazo a su hermano mientras Cas retenía una sonrisa ante sus payasadas.

 

“Vuelvan ahí, van a comenzar el brindis en un minuto,” les gruñó Sam, caminando de vuelta al hotel.

 

Dean se volteó hacia Cas y le sonrió. “Lamento eso.”

 

“No es un problema, aunque deberíamos volver a la recepción,” respondió Cas. “El brindis es una de mis partes favoritas.”

 

“Todo el asunto es tu parte favorita,” dijo Dean, tomando la mano de Cas mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la puerta.

 

Cas sonrió hacia abajo, a sus manos unidas. “Cierto.”

 

“Pero oye, después de que todo haya acabado esta noche,” ronroneó Dean, “¿quieres encontrar un armario para abrigos en algún lugar y tener un poco de sexo guarro de boda?”

 

Dean movió sus cejas y Cas rió antes de sonreír pícaramente y guiñarle un ojo, causando que la boca de Dean se secara.

 

“¿Sexo en un armario de abrigos? Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías,” respondió sarcásticamente, entonces bajó su voz. “No puedo esperar a _hacer mi magia_ sobre ti con un movimiento de mi varita.”

 

Dean detuvo su andar, mirando fijamente a Cas con la mandíbula floja. Las mejillas de Cas se calentaron y desvió la mirada con vergüenza. Un momento después, Dean rompió en una histérica carcajada.

 

“¿Ha estado practicando esa en el espejo, _Señor Mago_?” molestó Dean, agarrándose los costados mientras reía.

 

Cas hizo un mohín. “¡El canal no me deja usar ninguna broma sobre varitas en el programa!” se quejó.

 

Pero Dean no podía oír nada de eso, él seguía riendo y riendo incluso cuando ya habían entrado al salón de baile, ganándose muchas miradas. Solo dejó de reír cuando Cas empujó sus labios juntos, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto.

 

“Voy a escuchar un montón de bromas acerca de varitas esta noche, ¿no es así?” susurró Dean en el oído de Cas.

 

“Oh, si,” dijo Cas con un asentimiento. “Tengo un arsenal completo.”

 

“Bueno, entonces,” murmuró Dean, “ _ponme bajo tu hechizo_.”

 

Cas se rió y lo besó nuevamente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Dakota del Sur.


End file.
